


Little Things

by Dandybear



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Character Study, F/F, Foster Sibling Incest, POV Alternating, Watch My Slow Descent Into The Sin Bin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandybear/pseuds/Dandybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innocent gestures change over time and relationships escalate. OR: Kara and Alex have a borderline creepy sibling relationship that isn't creepy if you don't see them as siblings, but they're not sure what they see each other as. They're just trying not to make it weird and failing. And, now all of their friends and coworkers are starting to notice.</p><p>Series of Canon-Compliant, related drabbles about the Danvers girls' relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kara (13) & Alex (14)

**Author's Note:**

> All of these are Unbeta'd. I edit my own writing, but sometimes I miss stuff.

The sun is high above the trees when Eliza hands Alex a crumpled twenty dollar bill. Kara can hear the cotton brushing against skin and focuses instead on the book in front of her.

 

Her hearing kicks in again, “Why don’t you take Kara out to a movie?” Eliza says.

 

She sounds so, so tired.

 

Eliza wants a chance to grieve her husband without upsetting her daughters. Kara understands that Caucasian humans don’t express grief very well. It’s an unsettling and lonely culture.

 

Gently, she treads down the stairs and hugs Eliza. It’s all she can think of to do.

 

Alex is tugging on her black and white sneakers. Flat tops, she thinks they’re called. Alex likes to wrap the laces around her index fingers while tying them.

 

Eliza’s hand brushes the back of Kara’s head, an affectionate gesture that’s between the two of them.

 

“Take the bus.” Eliza warns.

 

Kara fidgets with her glasses, taking the bus is annoying. Flying would be faster and it’s the only time she can get Alex to smile at her.

 

“Come on, ALF.” Alex says, leaning on the door frame.

 

“Coming.” Kara says.

 

“Cuh-ming, not Koh-ming.” Alex corrects.

 

“Alex.” Eliza says, her voice devoid of warmth.

 

“What? She’s not going to learn if we don’t teach her properly.” Alex says.

 

“I’m right here.” Kara says.

 

She’s pulled her shoes on and has her backpack on. Her backpack feels like a hug from behind and always keeps strangers a safe distance if she has to stand on the bus.

 

Alex pulls her mouth into a tight line and opens the door. Kara stands somewhere in the static air between all the worlds Alex and Eliza don’t say to each other.

 

“Have a good time.” Eliza says, but she’s already ascending the stairs.

  
  


Alex stands aside, letting Kara have the window seat before sitting down. Kara presses herself against the glass, watching Earth go whizzing by and trying not to get dizzy. She can hear the short exhale of breath beside her as Alex laughs. 

 

“It’s just trees and houses.”

 

“Nothing is just anything.” Kara fires back.

 

She sees Alex’s reflection caught off guard by the comment. She shifts, introspection pulling her eyebrows down.

 

“You’re right.” She says, quietly.

 

They share warmth through their thighs and watch as clouds cover the sun.

 

“It’s weirdly cold for summer.” Alex says.

 

Kara nods.

 

“What do you wanna see?” Alex says.

 

“Spider-Man.” Kara says.

 

Alex snorts, “Of course you do.”

 

Kara pouts, “What do you wanna see then?”

 

“28 Days Later. The zombies run and it’s supposed to be really good.”

 

“Zombies are gross.” Kara turns to stick her tongue out.

 

“You’re gross.”

 

“You’re gross-er.”

 

“More gross.”   
  


“So, you agree with me?” Kara says.

 

Alex blanches, realising she played herself. Instead of a retort, she flicks Kara on the forehead. Kara watches Alex’s eyes water at the pain. That’s two-nothing.

 

Kara pulls the yellow stop cord and looks away so Alex is safe to shake her sore finger and wince.

 

The movie theatre is an old monolith trapped between an electronics pawn shop and a furniture store. Her favourite part of coming here is the arcade games and the plants in the lobby. The entire building smells like fifty years worth of popcorn. 

 

Alex pulls Kara back by the backpack and they pause to look at the movie board.

 

“Looks like Spider-Man isn’t playing today.”

 

“Aww, whaaat.” Kara says.

 

“There’s a showing of 28 Days Later in twenty minutes. Is there anything else you wanna see?” Alex says.

 

Kara looks up at the board and lets her eyes adjust. Human English text always swims before her eyes for a bit.

 

“I remember seeing the preview for Lilo & Stitch. It looks cute.” Kara says.

 

“Ugh, you’re such a baby. Fine.” Alex says.

 

She holds out a fist. Kara adjusts her glasses before mirroring the gesture.

 

“On three.” Alex says.

 

One. Two. Three.

 

Rock and Scissors.

 

“Best two out of three.” Alex says, despite winning this round.

 

She wins the next with paper, “Wow, you suck at this game.”

 

“Shut up.” Kara says.

  
Kara trails behind as Alex proudly marches them up to the box office.

 

“Two tickets for 28 Days Later, please.”

 

The bored looking woman behind the counter looks at the two of them and smiles devilishly. She opens her mouth and says what all minors dread.

 

“Can I see some ID please? The movie is rated R.”

 

Alex flounders, turning to look at Kara. Kara smirks.

 

With a sigh Alex says, “Make that two for Lilo & Stitch.”

 

Kara skips towards the concession. Alex follows slowly, hands stuffed in her pockets and mumbling about movies for babies.

 

The popcorn maker at the theatre isn’t as scary and loud as the one at home. She watches the tiny white crystals dance before landing on the popcorn.

 

“Can I get you something?” The acne-ridden guy at the counter says. 

 

Kara blinks, was she really staring long enough for the line to dissipate? Alex pushes past her to order.

 

She hands Kara a bag of popcorn and pockets a box of Nerds. To drink, they have a huge cup of water with two straws.

 

Finding seating is easy enough. It’s a weekday matinee and they share the theatre with a few little kids and some older animation students.

 

Alex picks a seat near the middle and slumps down without waiting for Kara. Kara’s used to going out in public with ‘Cool Alex’. The girl too embarrassed to be seen with her ‘weirdo’ foster sister. Kara sits next to Alex slowly as not to spill the popcorn.

 

She watches her sister glance around the mostly empty theatre before leaning on the armrest between them to be closer.

 

“Pass the popcorn.” She says.  

 

They have a contest of who can catch more in their mouth until the lights dim and the previews start.

 

&&

 

Her throat hurts from holding back sobs. Kara turns to look at Alex, her face is shiny with tears. Kara paws at Alex’s hand. Their fingers twine together.

 

It’s night outside when they exit the theatre. Alex is hugging herself and sniffing hard, avoiding the eyes of those walking by.

 

“Alex.” Kara says, “Do you wanna talk about it?”

 

“I never wanted a sister.” Alex says.

 

She leads the trek back to the bus stop with a brisk walk. Kara doesn’t struggle to follow, the pace is refreshing if anything.

 

“I know.” She says, head down, glasses sliding on her nose.

 

Alex stops, Kara lurches to follow. Alex grabs her by the strap of her backpack and pulls her close so that her lips are against the shell of Kara’s ear.

 

“I want my dad back.”

 

Kara deflates, nodding and holding back her own tears.

 

“I know.” She says.

 

Alex pulls her into a rough hug.

 

“....I’m so sorry that your planet got blown up.”

 

Kara buries her face into Alex’s shoulder.


	2. Maxwell Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Max and Alex's date. Alternate ending to the interaction, but the same outcome.

Max watches as Alex eats. Small bites, stiff jaw, answering with the minimum amount of syllables to whatever he asks. Altogether a standoffish date. Dark eyes, her most expressive feature, betray her delight at fresh flavours and textures. 

 

However, that isn’t the most interesting part. She tries bites of everything, but saves portions of what she likes the most in small piles that she pushes to the side. It’s fascinating to watch the swift movements of her fork while she distracts him with her speech.

 

It’s typical of women with eating disorders, but Alex doesn’t look small. She’s too solid to be depriving herself.

 

Science and espionage are their shared languages. Both require a lot of observation, reporting, and academic guesses. Sometimes, however, the easiest way to find the answer is to ask a question.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Alex looks up at him, eyes wide and face reddening. She looks down at her plate, the neatly set aside portion and shakes her head.

 

“I’m used to sharing a meal with… someone else and I always leave her a portion of what I’m eating. She has a big appetite.”

 

This is a different Alex Danvers than he’s seen. She’s sheepish and exposed. He looks away in discomfort.

 

“Ah, so you have a girlfriend?”

 

Alex tucks her hair behind her ears and her expression shifts. Those walls are up again and a muscle in her jaw jumps.

 

Max laughs, “So, this was just… what? A pity date? Trying to get me to reveal my secrets?”

 

“The dinner you suggested.” She wipes at her mouth and stands.

 

“Thank you for the meal, Mr. Lord.” Alex says.

 

Ego bruised, Max says nothing as he watches her leave. The camera’s attached to her purse, he has no need to go further.

 

Alex leaves, mouth taught and back stiff.

 

&&

 

Max watches Alex laugh and scoop a slice of pizza from the box, Supergirl darts her head in and steals a bite. Alex fakes a frown, but offers the rest of it to her companion.

 

Through a mouthful of meat and cheese Supergirl says, “It tastes better when it’s yours.”

 

Alex’s eyes get all shiny in that special way they do. Like she's full of stars and that's the spot where it leaks out.

 

He doesn’t love Alex Danvers. He could though. The potential is there. It’s rare he meets an intellectual equal. She could never love him like that though. She’d never give him the first and last bite of everything or tuck her chin against his shoulder.

 

With renewed vigour, Maxwell Lord teaches his experiment to hate Supergirl.


	3. Cat Grant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat researches the Danvers sisters.

Cat Grant is no fool. Whatever stunt Kara pulled to shake Supergirl’s hand was clever, but you don’t become the head of a media empire without being able to tell a good double. It’s just like the dozens of times Johnny Depp has sent his stand in to award shows because he was too busy playing Jack Sparrow in pediatric wards.

 

Her assistant is weird, she’s known that since day one. She’s open to a diversified workplace, so whatever Kara’s deal is doesn’t matter if it doesn’t interfere with her work. It’s even a tax write off.

 

Now, she attacked the issue head on too quickly. Behaved too rashly. It’s so typical of a Millennial superhero to juggle two jobs and half ass both of them. Supergirl and an assistant. Oh well, at least she knows that she’s always safe and her latte will be hot and on time.

 

Best of both worlds.

 

Plus, now she knows where to look for the scoop on Supergirl. Tragic backstory, awkward pre-cape years that just seem to stretch too long.

 

Kara Danvers is easy enough to find on Facebook, (though the algorithm keeps recommending a Carol Danvers instead) Cat is surprised to see how few friends Kara has. She swallows hard, thinking about the sunny girl who serves her coffee and can’t help but attract the affection of everyone in the office. The steel eyed superhero who gives and gives with not much in return. Is she lonely? 

 

Kara’s not an avid Facebooker, probably too busy. Her last post was three weeks ago. A movie night selfie with her foster sister. She recognizes the brown bob and cleft chin but hadn’t realised the relationship. She’s seen the woman in the lobby wearing unbuttoned men’s shirts and staring at her phone looking like an uncomfortable lesbian. 

 

‘Danvers gurlz movie night with the best sister ever! <3 @AlexDanvers’ 

 

Alex, Win, and two more people liked this.

 

Cat goes through Kara’s photos, tagged by others. Kara hasn’t aged much in the past five years, looking the same in most of her pictures. Ordinary, if not a bit awkward and mannish. Every photo seems to be connected to Alex Danvers.

 

She clicks that name and is brought to a more vibrant, if sterile Facebook. What is this woman hiding? Drug addiction? A girlfriend? Moonlighting as a classy call girl? Everything looks calculated to be the correct balance of personal without actually sharing anything. Cat can assume that Alex spends even less time on Facebook than her sister. Her friends list is bigger though, and that’s what she’s looking for.

 

Sharla Walker-Hudson, a woman present in enough photos of the sisters in highschool to have some insider knowledge. She uses Facebook a good eighteen hours a day. People with no filters make the best sources because they give away information freely.

 

She picks up on the second ring.

 

“Hello?”   
  


Cat adopts a cheerful tone, “Hi there, I’m following up on character references for an Alex and Kara Danvers. Do you have time for a few questions? Starting with how long you’ve known them.”

 

Sharla takes a moment, “Weird, I didn’t think I’d still be on their reference list. We went to highschool together, but like, I haven’t seen Alex since Kara’s graduation. You’re calling from National City, right? I remember Alex went to school there.Got a PHD of course, because she’s a huge nerd. Kara’s also a huge nerd, but I think her ADD-slash-aspergers made school hard. Last I heard she got, like, an internship somewhere. Does that help?”

 

Cat waits to see if she’s done before speaking. She’s written down a few notes already.

 

“Yes, it confirms their backgrounds. They’re getting a lease on a condo here.”

 

“So, they’re living together? Let me guess, you’re surprised they’re sisters, right? They look more like a couple. It’s funny, when Kara first showed up, Alex hated her. We all kinda did, which was like, totally unfair because--yeah, Kara was a huge weirdo, but like, her parents had literally just died. So, she had like this whole, emotional trauma thing to go with her total inability to sit still or talk like a normal person. Now, I feel really bad about how we treated her for stammering and saying the wrong thing all the time. Kids, you know, I have two and already they’re dealing with bullying at school.”

 

“Oh my, that’s terrible.” Cat feigns interest.

 

“I’m sorry, I must be talking your ear off. The kids won’t be home from school for another hour. Did you want to know anything else?” Cat can hear Sharla’s hunger for social interaction through the phone.

 

It makes her nauseous with pity.

 

“Is there anything else you would want me to know in making the decision of giving them the lease?”

 

Sharla considers her words for a moment, “They’re nice girls. Good people, actually, which is like, not hard to find, but hard to rely on? I gotta tell you the truth though, they’re not… normal. Kara rescued this woman from like, a car crash when she was like thirteen. Swear to god, tore the door right off. And Alex’s family just covered it up. I think Alex works for the government now. Making Illuminati anthrax to put in vaccines.”

 

“Thank you. That answers all of my questions. Have a good day!” Cat hangs up before Sharla can go on.

 

She cracks her jaw, her neck, and her back. She needs to remind Kara to call her chiropractor. On that note, Kara is definitely Supergirl. Rescuing people at the tender age of thirteen. It’s worthy of some sickeningly sweet Disney movie inspired by real, brave events. Cat sneers at the thought. 

 

Little Orphan Alien. Her stomach churns. The notes go into her drawer. Ready for an expose on Supergirl for when Kara is ready to fully come out. 

  
...As an alien. Though, Sharla’s comments about the Danvers sisters were very telling. Maybe Leslie was onto something with her speculation. It's 2015, same love and all that. Cat googles to see if there's a part of the rainbow for Aliensexuals yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat is a fun perspective to write from. She's so catty.
> 
> Tell me I'm not the only person who has that Facebook friend who overshares everything on their feed. Fun Fact: Shar-La was one of Supergirl's original identities, so I thought I'd throw that in there.
> 
> I think it would have been easier to explain Kara's lack of knowledge of human boundaries, interactions, and easy distractions due to superhearing as ADD/Aspergers. 
> 
> I appreciate all of the comments and love hearing what you enjoy about the fic. It brightens my day.


	4. Alex (18) & Kara (17)

Alex feels like a foal wobbling on shaky legs. She shouldn’t have worn her grad heels to this party. She just wants to feel like she’s in one of those teen parties you always see in movies. Condensation coats the upstairs windows. Each room lining the hallway has closed doors.

 

One opens and out walks Ronnie Lodge with smeared lipstick. Following her is Lizzie Cooper. Alex’s eyebrows raise.

 

Lizzie puts a finger to her lips and giggles. Her boyfriend’s promise ring glints on her finger.

 

The hallways in this house are really narrow. Alex leans against the wall to let them past. She reaches the bathroom to find it blissfully open. She checks her eyes and teeth in the mirror before deflating.

 

Why is she even here? Evan is downstairs talking to the guys and, yeah, she’s happy for his critically acclaimed leading role in the school musical. She’s been avoiding him. Sharla told her that she overheard Manny talking to Jesus who heard from Evan that he bought Alex a promise ring just like Lizzie’s. 

 

The thought of that… being like everyone else in this utterly average town. Marrying her high school boyfriend, living in town, having kids, attending PTA meetings, City Hall. Alex breaks into a cold sweat.

 

Her parents moved here to raise her, but members of the Danvers family don’t do normal. Alex doesn’t want average. She wants to touch the stars. To feel that heat brushing her fingertips, swirls of gold, red, and blue.

 

The bathroom is suddenly too claustrophobic, the house is too claustrophobic.

 

Alex takes the stairs, shoes in hand and escapes through the back door. Sharla calls after her from the balcony, but Alex waves her off.

 

The air outside is balmy and sweet with the last of spring fading into summer. The smell of hydrangeas is heady in the air. It’s the kind of night that makes Alex wish for a cigarette and some company, feeling the romance of being James Dean in her own boring life.

 

Out of Evan’s cul de sac, Alex is in the suburbs proper, the streetlights are more spaced apart and she can almost see the stars.

 

A bike bell tinkles behind her.

 

“Hey, Pretty Lady, going my way?”

 

Alex hides her smile by looking away. The red bicycle glides into view, street light creating a glare on the rider’s thick glasses.

 

“I thought you were swimming with Clark.” Alex says, turning around to walk backwards.

 

Kara’s hoodie matches her bike. Her hair is tacky with chlorine water. She’s leaning on the handlebars to leer better. She circles Alex, a careful orbit.

 

“Sharla texted me saying you left the party earlier. She said it was ‘cause she was worried there was an emergency, but I think she’s just nosy.”

 

“You know she’s just nosy.” Alex says.

 

Kara shrugs, “So, what’s up, Buttercup? Why so glum, Chum?” 

 

Alex shakes her head, unable to hide the laugh.

 

“Do you and Clark trade charming turns of phrase, or is this a new hobby of yours?”

 

“Being this adorable is a lifetime commitment, Alex. It’s no hobby.” Kara says.

 

Smug little shit. Alex rolls her eyes. Kara stops her bike and stands.

 

“Get on. We can try and pull off that bike scene from ET.” She says.

 

Alex laughs, “I am way too big to fit in your basket.”

 

She rolls her lips after hearing what that sounds like out loud. Kara raises her eyebrows, clearly about to laugh.

 

Alex whispers, “Don’t.”

 

“That’s what she said.”

 

“That doesn’t make sense, Kara.”

 

“It makes sense if ‘she’ is a lesbian.” Kara fires back.

 

Alex pushes her hair behind her ears, letting the topic drop. Their banter is moving into dangerous waters. 

 

“You really want me to ride bitch on your ten speed?” She says.

 

“Yeah, I’m giving you a ride home.” Kara puts her glasses on her forehead.

 

“Mom’s gonna kill us for riding without helmets.” Alex says.

 

“I’ll catch you if you fall.” Kara says.

 

Alex drops her heels into Kara’s basket.

 

“Told you those shoes were a bad idea.” Kara says.

 

Alex huffs at her and climbs onto the seat. She knits her fingers together atop Kara’s diaphragm. 

 

“Hold on tight.” Kara says.

 

She’s holding back as she rides. She could get them home in two minutes if she was using her full motion. Alex likes it better slow though. She can enjoy the feeling of Kara’s muscles moving against her. The smell of freshly cut grass and dew.

 

There are few stop lights in this part of town and most are pedestrian controlled. Nothing but green as they head down the road.

 

“How was the party?” Kara says.

 

“It was a party. They’re all the same.” Alex says.

 

“So, you weren’t having fun?” Kara says, turning sharply to cut through the woods.

 

Alex hisses and holds on tighter, “It was like… being alone in a room full of people. How was bonding with Clark?”

 

“I met his girlfriend, Lois. She’s a character. I felt like she was taking notes on everything. But, it was cool. We got ice cream afterwards. Oh! That reminds me. If you go inside my backpack you will find donuts for you.”

 

“I love you.” Alex says.

 

Kara shines at that, “Love you too,” And then as an afterthought, “Sis.”

 

&&

 

The donuts are a bit flat from the box being crushed under Kara’s towel and textbooks. Alex sits cross-legged on Kara’s bed. She’s trying to ignore Kara getting changed nonchalantly. Her pyjamas are usually so conservative that she has to get them from the old lady section, but summer weather has her in a crop top and shorts.

 

Without her glasses or public persona, Kara looks like a totally different person. Alex likes to think of it as ‘her Kara’. The private face no one else gets to know. 

 

The bed bounces as Kara flops onto it. She shifts around so her head is against Alex’s bent knee.

 

“So, did Evan try to kiss you?”

 

“What are we, twelve?” Alex wrinkles her nose.

 

“I’m sorry, Miss Sophisticated Teenager. Did Evan attempt to engage in a mating dance in his parents’ bedroom?” Kara says.

 

“Eww! Shut up.” Alex says.

 

“Hey, you’re dating him.” Kara says.

 

“He wanted to give me a promise ring.” Alex says, leaning back on her palms.

 

Kara twists her fingers in Alex’s hair, “That’s more gentlemanly than what I asked.”

 

The pause between them stretches out and snaps with a yank to Alex’s hair.

 

“Ow! Kara, what the hell?”

 

Kara’s eyebrows dart up at that, “Shit, sorry, Alex. I was lost in thought.”

 

“It’s okay. I was too. I think I’m gonna dump Evan.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“I don’t want any promise tying me to this town.”

 

Kara looks up at her through her eyelashes, “I don’t understand you, Alex.”

 

Alex cranes her head to look at Kara, it’s the most eye contact they’ve ever had.

 

“Why do you keep dating people you don’t love? You handle the whole world with gloves on. It’s like you’re watching everyone under a microscope, observing and taking notes, but keeping yourself separate.”

 

That hits Alex square in the chest and catches her off guard. Tears gather at the corners of her eyes.

 

“It hurts less, having nothing to lose.” Her dad comes to mind.

 

“No. It really doesn’t.” Kara’s voice is ragged.

 

Alex avoids her eyes. 

 

“Kara, I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

“I’m a member of an endangered species, Alex. I would love to feel tied down anywhere.”

 

“Me.” Alex says, breathless.

 

“What?” Kara blinks away intensity, replacing it with confusion.

 

“You’re tethered to me. Anywhere we go--it’ll be like a rubber band! Always pulling us back to each other.” Alex can feel the heat rising to her face.

 

She’s said too much.

 

A hot hand presses against her stomach, pushing her shirt up. Kara’s breathing is harsh, eyes dark.

 

Outside the window, feet ascend the stairs. The door opens and closes.

 

“Girls? Are you home?” Eliza calls out.

  
A cold spot is left instead of Kara’s hand. She gets up and heads downstairs, shooting Alex a look over her shoulder before leaving.

 

Alex flops against the bed, lost in the scent of chlorine and sugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex fantasizes about 'Rebel Without a Cause' James Dean, but Kara's the one rocking his iconic look for this chapter. There are a few other references this chapter, but they might be hard to catch. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has commented. I look forward to hearing what you think of this chapter.


	5. Eliza Danvers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last update for awhile. Things are about to get really busy for me. I'm moving across the country and need to spend the next week preparing.

After the first few years, things settled down. Kara adapted to humanity, Alex lost some of the attitude, and she stopped reaching for Jeremiah when she woke up. 

 

Alex and Kara drifted together. Eliza couldn’t help the relief that rushed through her watching the two of them doing calculus or lying on the couch like cats.

 

However, from that moment on the power in the house shifted. Instead of Eliza, Alex, and Kara, it became Eliza versus AlexandKara.

 

Arguing about curfews with Alex would end with Kara’s thousand yard stare from over her sister’s shoulder.

 

“Alex is never in any danger with me around.” Kara said.

 

“That’s not the point, Kara! Please stay out of this.”

 

Thus, the next few days would have frosty Alex and Kara quietly siding with her sister, but trying to play mediator. Social work and psychology books were stacked in piles by Kara’s bed and on her shelves. Trying to understand humans, and to better understand herself.

 

That was when Kara was considering helping people the normal way. Becoming a grief counselor or a therapist who drops into war torn countries.

 

When Alex chose to enroll out of state, Eliza felt pangs of grief, pride, and relief. The house would be less volatile, quieter. 

 

Growing up and moving on is a natural part of life. That’s what she told herself.

 

The girls went out for Alex’s last night in town. A bonfire party. Alex’s friends seeing her off. Eliza overheard them talking about whether or not Evan, Alex’s ex, would be attending. Eliza met the boy a few times. Charming, smart, and completely oblivious to her daughter’s indifference.

 

She didn’t understand her daughter. Still doesn’t.

 

That night at the bonfire. Something changed between her daughters. Eliza can’t place her finger on it.

 

No, she can, she just doesn’t want to.

 

They left at nine and got back at one. Eliza woke up to yelling in the driveway. She opened her window to catch the tail end of a sentence.

 

“--don’t know why you’re making such a big deal about it! I thought this is what you wanted!” Alex was slurring.

 

“I can’t fucking believe you. Actually, you know, I can. You’re always a sloppy asshole when you’re drunk, I just never thought you’d take it that far.” Eliza’s eyebrows shot up. She had never heard Kara swear.

 

There’s the sound of sandals on gravel, adjusting weight.

 

“I should’ve known you’d be a chickenshit about this.” Alex said.

 

Kara scoffed, her steps got closer and Eliza looked down to see blazing blue eyes dart up.

 

“Goodnight, Eliza!” She said.

 

The door made a groan of protest at Kara’s entry, then fell off its hinges.

 

Eliza sighed heavily.

 

From downstairs, Kara shouted, “I’ll fix that in the morning!”

 

Alex sniffed a few times, then shuffled in. The TV turned on downstairs.

 

Eliza rubbed her eyes, unsure of which child to check on first. They were adults now, no longer girls she could scold for putting lighter fluid in water guns or playing ‘Doctor’.

 

The light turned on in their room. Kara, no doubt, furiously folding her laundry before bed. 

 

Eliza knocked before entering. Kara’s eyes were red rimmed and bright.

 

“Hey, is everything okay?” Eliza folded her arms inside her robe.

 

“No. And I don’t think it’s gonna be for a long time.” 

 

Eliza twisted her fingers before petting Kara’s hair.

 

“I’ll go talk to her. It’s gonna be okay.” Eliza said.

 

Alex was lying on the couch watching infomercials, tear tracks heavy and cradling her right wrist.

 

“Honey, are you okay?” Eliza said.

 

Alex sniffed loudly and turned up the volume on a man shouting about ‘Mighty Putty’. 

 

“I screwed up, like I always do. I pushed a boundary that existed for a reason and ruined everything. But, hey, at least I’m leaving tomorrow, so neither you or Kara will have to put up with me much longer.”

 

That hit Eliza right in the chest.

 

“Oh, come on, Alex. You don’t honestly think that everyone just tolerates you.”

 

Alex snorts, “Thanks, Mom. You always know how to make me feel better.”

 

“Fine. Enjoy your pity party down here.” Eliza snapped.

 

She regretted it instantly, seeing the shiny reflection of the TV in Alex’s eyes.

 

“It’s ridiculous that you’re sleeping on the couch. We have three beds in this house. Sleep in my room. I’ll take your bed.”

 

“Okay. Goodnight.” Alex said.

 

She stayed on the couch. Eliza closed her eyes, counted to ten, then walked upstairs.

 

&&

 

In hindsight, Eliza knows she failed them that night. She has an idea of what happened between the two of them to cause a six month rift, but it’s still one of those things she doesn’t want to think or know about.

 

It has her holding her breath entering Kara’s apartment. She hugs Kara, rather, Supergirl, seeing Alex already there. She motions for Alex to join the hug.

 

“How are my girls?”

 

Kara is smiley and golden. There’s a boy in her life that she talks around talking about. Alex’s face is a taught mask.

 

She’s furious. Eliza recognizes the expression from her own mirror. They size each other up and down. The incoming fight can wait until after Thanksgiving dinner.

 

Eliza stays in a hotel, but gets an extra key from Kara so she can make dinner while her girls go to work. And she does. She also inspects the apartment to see if her suspicions are true. 

 

Kara’s bed is tidy, pyjamas folded on the nightstand as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary. Under her bed she finds more books and a few board games.

 

Bathroom has Body Shop products lining the shower. The toothbrush cup on the sink has two toothbrushes, recently used.

 

Eliza swallows hard. Inconclusive proof. 

 

Back in the kitchen, she notices that the dishes have been arranged in the drying rack the way that Alex does them. The most efficient space for drying, Kara is more haphazard. 

 

Fridge has boxes of takeout for two, freezer has two cartons of Kara’s favourite ice cream. The flavours Alex says she likes, but merely tolerates. 

 

The closet has Kara’s shoes, as well as a few pairs of dark boots and heels. Eliza can feel her lips making a thin line.

 

She cracks the wine bottle and pours herself a generous glass while preparing the turkey.

 

Alex must come over a lot, that’s all. They have late movie nights and it’s not worth it going home if they’re just going to meet for coffee in the morning anyway.

 

It’s out of necessity. They shared a room. They’re comfortable enough to share a bed for the night.

  
Eliza finishes her glass and pours another. She isn’t sure if she’s paranoid or in denial. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliza is a hard character to write, considering how few appearances she's made. Once I got into the right mindset, it got easier. A lot of inaction followed by guilt. Something she projects onto Alex.
> 
> Something I noticed while watching the show, we often see Kara and Alex spending evenings and mornings together. I wonder if Alex has an apartment nearby or sleeps over a lot. Again, ambiguity. 
> 
> Really appreciating all the comments. Let's see if anyone can guess what happened that night at the bonfire.


	6. Astra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I was an alien I would be confused by yogurt tubes too.
> 
> All aboard the exposition train.

Twins were rare on Krypton. Aside from a few pockets of isolationists, the planet had a one child policy. And even before that, the couple in question would have to win the reproduction lottery for access to the Birthing Matrix. The possibility of twins was low, even if two embryos were produced, those maintaining the matrix would be investigated for tampering. Thus, their house was blessed with two baby girls after months of vetting. Astra and Alura had betrothal requests since birth.

 

Marriage among Kandorians was a matter of moving allegiances, households, property. Twins were exotic, and a sign of blessing from both the Science Council and Rao.

 

Alura took advantage of the luck of their birth. Using it to marry into the prestigious house of El. Their family always had a member in the council. The noblest of houses.

 

Astra joined the military. Married Non for love, and when they wanted a child, they could gain no audience. Right around the same time Alura announced she would be receiving a daughter soon.

 

Astra has always wondered if her child with Non would look like Kara. Her beloved niece, given and taken from her again and again.

 

Even after the loss of her sister, Astra did not inherit the right to raise Kara. She was dropped off to live among humans. Ridiculous, a child of the sun hiding among creatures of rock and water. Kara, her star child, resigned to a mundane existence fetching hot bean excretions for a tiny shrill human. 

 

Under Astra’s tutelage, Kara would have seen talking planets, seen the births of galaxies, and most of all fight for the freedom of everyone in their sector.

 

Now, they’re both caged animals. Gods among mortals trapped in their respective roles. Astra can play the villain again, it’s a role she’s used to. If that’s how Kara wants to see her. Astra hopes her niece has more sense than her mother before her. 

 

“You are my niece’s sister? Like Alura and I?” Astra’s voice is skeptical.

 

The angular woman works her jaw in a circle, considering what to share and what to hide. She marches like a soldier, but her eyes are bright and curious. She carries a laden tray, the usual Earth fare they've been feeding her. 

 

“My family adopted her when she came to Earth.”

 

“In Kandor we did not have this ‘adoption’. There were too few children to go around already, no one has excess. And, if a child did lose its family, it would find a new one by marriage. Two children was forbidden. One child and that child’s spouse was more acceptable.”

 

Alex squints at her, “Wait, so like, baby weddings? Isn’t that super creepy? What about couples without children?”

 

Astra squints back, having some difficulty with translation.

 

“Yes. Children could be only obtained with approval from the council. It was rare for childless couples to be authorized for raising.”

 

Alex opens her mouth to repeat part of the question. Astra's expression gives her pause and causes her ears to heat up. She has a feeling of where this is going.

 

“So, I was surprised to hear that Kara was not your wife. Were we on Krypton that is the only way she would join the House of Dan-Vers.”

 

“Us being women wouldn’t be a problem?” Alex's voice cracks and she winces.

 

“Flowers were common, yes.” Astra says.

 

“Can you repeat that in Kryptonese please?” She says.

 

“You speak my tongue?” Astra’s eyes widen.

 

“Yes. My syntax is, admittedly, not the best, but I am the best human speaker of Kryptonese.”

 

Astra snorts, this girl-child is so insecure that she puffs her chest out with every achievement. Astra repeats the phrase and Alex makes a noise of understanding. The term means two flowers in Kryptonese and was co-opted into slang to refer to women who married women.

 

Alex nods, then goes bright red. Her reaction to her own fluster is shame and anger, she gathers herself and gets ready to leave.

 

“Did she not try to mark you as a mate when she first arrived?” Astra says.

 

“....She did keep leaving leeks on my pillow, but I just thought it was some kind of prank.” 

 

“Ah yes, the sprig of fidelity.” Astra says with fond memory.

 

“And she’d try to feed me the first bite of everything she tried.”

 

That causes Astra's breath to hitch. Giving one's mate the first bite is a way of saying, 'with me you will never know hunger'.

 

“Sharing sustenance is very intimate.” Is her diplomatic response.

 

“Oh.” Alex blinks owlishly.

This girl straightens her posture and busies herself checking the security measures. Clearly lost in thought. She strides out of the room and closes the door with a rasp. Astra sighs and settles down to look at the tray that’s been brought to her. There’s a flimsy tube that feels chill and flops when she touches it. She bites into the skin and tastes something sour and sweet. She wrinkles her nose and places the oozing carcass back onto the tray. The brightly coloured character on it mocks her.

 

This planet’s fruit is acceptable. The round green ones are her favourite. She sees they’ve sent her a bunch, along with some dead bird chunks wrapped in flatbread. 

 

If there’s one reason to save Earth, it certainly isn’t the food.

 

&&

 

Kara enters, arms already protecting the S on her chest. Astra stands as she enters.

 

“Hello, Little One.”

 

“What did you say to Alex? She’s been acting super weird.”

 

“Which on is Alex?” Astra says.

 

“Alex. My sister. She has dark hair to her chin and always makes this face.” Kara demonstrates a concerned frown.

 

“Ah, yes. ‘Sisters’.” Astra says.

 

“Things work differently on Earth.” Kara nods hard.

 

Astra takes a sip from the cup provided to her. She winces, it’s too sweet for her tastes.

 

“You did try to take her as a wife, yes?”

 

Kara’s eyes go huge and she folds her mouth looking up at Astra. She’s been caught off guard and her expression says everything.

 

“I-It was explained to me that things worked differently here on Earth and I wouldn’t have to marry Alex to become a member of the family. Her parents were mortified.”

 

Astra frowns.

 

“How foolish of them. You would make a strong and capable mate for their child.”

 

Kara blows out so hard she accidentally freezes some of the moisture in the air. Ice crystals drop to the ground and shatter. Kara curses.

 

She gestures and Astra shrugs.

 

“It’s true.”

 

“Not the point, Aunt Astra.”Kara says, “I don’t care how things worked on Krypton anymore, Alex is my sister. Family is more than just blood.”

 

Astra scoffs, rattling her bars in annoyance.

 

“Do not patronize me, Child. I have fought side by side with Tamaraneans and Thanagarians who I have seen as my brothers and sisters. I’ve watched once warring species take the children of their fallen enemies and raise them as their own. I know what family looks like, how they embrace. That girl does not look at you as a sister.”

 

Kara tsks, “I know.”

 

“Then why do you defend this familial charade?”

 

Kara sucks her teeth, considering sharing. Who else is Astra going to tell? Some of the employees at the DEO who serve her meals?

 

“We tried it and it didn’t work out. Well, to be fair it wasn’t a real try. She got super drunk, mean, and horny at beach party and tried to stick her hand down my pants.”

 

Astra nods hesitantly.

 

“So, I broke her wrist and we didn’t speak to each other for half a year.”

 

Kara hugs herself at the admission, knuckles cracking at the memory. The tang of salt in the air, Alex's words cutting into her the same time her lips were making a hot path along her jaw.

 

"She told me that no one would ever want me but her because I'm different." 

 

Astra opens her mouth to speak, but deliberates on her words, “It’s a shame that you came to mature on a planet with such a soft and easy to destroy species as potential mates. Humans are aesthetically appealing enough, but you would break them in the throes of passion. I imagine that will eventually be a problem. I don't know how you stand any part of this planet, everything comes apart in my hands. Unless you chose to dampen your powers while mating.”

 

Nothing that hasn’t been said or thought by Kara before, but talking about it with the same woman who mapped the stars with her is absolutely bizarre. As far as creepy conversations go, this is pretty high on the list.

 

“...This Alex. She hurt you before, but all is forgiven?"

 

Kara shrugs, "I kicked her ass about it. She apologised. People do shitty things when they're drunk and confused."

 

Astra wets her lips, "She looks like a woman who has been building herself to be indestructible. You are her weakness.” 

 

Kara flounders with what to say.

 

“I’m not saying this just to be overbearing, Little One. You were deprived a normal life by the loss of Krypton--something I can never forgive your mother for. Don’t let this… being a soldier keep you from living the second life you’ve been given.”

 

Hank saves her from this interaction by informing her of an accident on the bridge.

 

“I gotta go.” Kara says.

 

“Go on then.” Astra says.

 

There’s not much she can do from this cell, though she is by no means trapped here. She sighs and leans back against the wall, she's more free than those out there. Human relationship rules sound exhausting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter needs a few notes.
> 
> I've had a few requests for an Astra chapter, which I originally had no intention of doing because I hadn't paid much attention to Astra. Like Eliza, she's not a character I felt I could get a comfortable grip on. Then I saw it as an opportunity to muddle my way through an alien culture and whip out some Arranged Marriage tropes. And to play with culture shock from an older alien.
> 
> Not much is available on Krypton-ian culture and a lot of what does exist is from the Silver Age of DC Comics. Now, you may notice that Astra referred to her culture as Kandor. I am an opponent of Sci-Fi's habit of 'One Planet = One Culture'. So, in this culture: they're conservative sun-worshippers with a one-child policy and license required for reproduction. Also, arranged marriages, castes, and all that fun stuff.
> 
> DC Canon incorporated: Birthing Matrix(comics), Kryptonian babies grown rather than born (Man of Steel), the Science Council (comics), all of the named alien races. 
> 
> Astra's advice is intentionally out there. There's a difference in cultural practices that she doesn't see why Alex's behaviour would be a problem, and she doesn't really get what Kara's talking about. 
> 
> Finally, congrats to everyone who guessed what happened between Alex and Kara last chapter. You guessed that Alex made a move, but missed a few details. 
> 
> Thanks again for the continued support and commentary!


	7. J'onn J'onnz

J’onn enters the room and takes a deep breath. As Hank, he reveals nothing, he feels little. As J’onn, he feels everything. 

 

At the monitor, a cloud of pale blue. Vasquez is lonely today, missing a loved one. He holds the tongue that wants to ask if she’s okay.

 

Kara’s stress fluctuates, like little bubbles expanding and then popping. He can hear her venting, sees her through the glass of Alex’s lab, all hand gestures and hard eyes.  Alex is bubbly for another reason. Her adoration and humour always just below a stoic surface. Further than that, there’s anxiety and self-loathing. The girl is like a parfait of emotions.

 

Things have been less tense between himself and his girls since the revelation that Astra was killed by Alex and not himself. He still has much to learn. The expectation that Kara would destroy everything in her rage and grief was a false one. He underestimated her.

 

He might be an empath for everyone, but those two are empaths of each other. The decision to kill Astra was one done on impulse. So base and instinctive that Kara could not fault Alex. At least not while her beloved sister was keening with regret.

 

J’onn didn’t factor the loss of Jeremiah into the equation. Of course, Kara would be more forgiving of the impulse to protect a father figure. Alex was making up for her own inner guilt and instead made things worse for herself.

 

As close as he likes to think they are, J’onn is still an outlier in their family unit. Only Alex has fully accepted him as a surrogate parent. The father she so desperately yearned. Someone to scold her self-destructive path and help lead her back into the light. 

 

Kara doesn’t want surrogate parents. She wants her race, her culture, her planet back. That’s something J’onn can understand.

 

They are refugees on this alien world. Kara longs for her red sun the way he longs for the cool blues of the Martian sunrise.

 

Earth is beautiful, and it has chocolate cookies, but nothing that tastes like sweet p’tuak fresh from the clay of Mars. 

 

And now, with the actions of Alex and himself, Kara is the last-last daughter of Krypton. 

 

He enters Alex’s lab and watches them transform. Alex snaps to attention while Kara puts her hands on her hips and looks at him from under a lock of hair.

 

A muscle jumps in his own jaw as he surveys them.

 

“Agent Danvers, one of the Fort Rozz samples has started showing signs of microbacterial breakdown. Your observations are needed.”

 

“Sir.” Alex says.

 

“Supergirl, I was wondering if you’d accompany me on a flight this evening?” His tone of voice changes.

 

Kara licks her teeth, “Sure, why not.”

 

J’onn feels envy and worry flare in Alex’s chest.

 

He does a quick check around the main floor before brushing his hand against her back soothingly.

 

“I’ll bring her back in one piece.” He says.

 

“I’m not making any promises.” Supergirl says.

 

There’s humour there, but still twisted up with betrayal, anger, and grief.

 

&&

 

Even the coldest wind whipping at his face and tugging at his cape are nothing in comparison to winters on Mars. Kara flies ahead of him even though she doesn’t know where they’re going. Nervous energy vibrates all around her.

 

He drops into a copse of trees. Here it is quiet. Kara lands like a whisper.

 

“What did you want to talk about?” She says, playing off her nerves.

 

“I wanted to ask you what you miss most about Krypton.”

 

That catches her off guard. J’onn leads her to a pier. The lake it’s on is as clear as a mirror, moon reflected back at them. He takes a seat, dipping his toes into the water.

 

“I miss… I guess I miss seeing all of the fertilized pods that have little babies in them. I miss the rain. Back on Krypton, you had to go inside when it rained, it was so heavy and hit so hard that it could bruise. The rain on Earth is softer, but I miss the way it sounded back home.”

 

Kara shucks her boots off and skims the surface of the water with a stocking clad foot.

 

“What was Mars like?” She says.

 

“Cold. Cold and clear. We mostly lived underground, to avoid the extreme temperatures, but at night I would sit outside and watch the stars.”

 

“At least you get to sit under the same stars.” She says wistfully.

 

“Same stars, different sky.” He says.

 

“Sometimes I look up at the sky and see Krypton. I’m looking back in time to watch my planet before I died. What if I’m looking up at the sky back at myself? Just watching helplessly as I exist in multitudes.”

 

J’onn can’t help but laugh.

 

“What?” Kara’s defensive.

 

“Sorry, sometimes I realise how different your experience is from every other being on the planet--except for your cousin, but even then. You have so much to offer the world, Kara.”

 

“Haven’t you heard? I’m a menace in a conservative skirt.” She says.

 

“When I landed here, they called me a cabbage demon.” He offers.

 

That gets a giggle. She wipes at her face.

 

“I can see Rao, it’s faint. But, it’s still there.” She says.

 

“Can you point it out?” J’onn says.

 

Kara grabs his hand and leads his index finger to a faint red dot.

 

“There. Aunt Astra taught me how to find Rao. She said,” Her voice hitches, “So long as Rao can see you, you will never be alone.”

 

J’onn turns to look at her, Kara pants and her face crumples.

 

“What am I gonna do when I can’t see Rao anymore, Han-John?”

 

He doesn’t have an answer, he just holds her while she sobs.

 

&&

 

They bring Alex back a box of doughnuts. Kara bounces on her toes before gliding back to her sister’s side. Warmth blooms between the two of them. Alex feigns annoyance at the interruption, but relief pours out of her at the sight of Kara. Kara puts the donuts on the counter, instead wrapping around Alex. That warmth turns hot and Alex shakes and gasps in Kara’s grasp.

 

J’onn swallows hard and leaves to give them some privacy.

 

Vasquez is still at the monitor. He leans over her shoulder, as if to inspect any progress. Instead, he sets down a jelly-filled doughnut.

 

“Why don’t you take your break?” He says gently.

 

She nods, taking the doughnut and her phone.

  
The cloud lessens. Hank’s lips twitch into a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing with that whole 'looking at stars is looking backwards in time'. Krypton was destroyed 37 years ago, so looking at it from Earth would be staring a still-existing planet. Something, something, poetic spiel about staring at ghosts.
> 
> I love J'onn. Finding out he was in Supergirl was a heavy motivator getting me to watch. Love dem Martians. 
> 
> I thought pairing J'onn and Astra's chapters made sense. Both are outsides and parent figures to the girls. J'onn provides Alex with one of her core needs, guidance--just as Astra provided Kara with belonging. This takes place before 'Falling', so Kara hasn't got her rage on yet.
> 
> Thanks once again, to everyone who continues to provide support and feedback on this story. It is moving forward, I promise. There isn't much meandering left.
> 
> Winn's chapter is probably next, but it could be Lucy or James.
> 
> **This series will continue to have quick, small installments, rather than longer chapters. If you don't like that format then I don't know what to say. It's not that type of story.


	8. Alex & Red Kryptonite Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Move was a success. 
> 
> This might be the shortest installment. Back when I started this fic, I used broad strokes with the timeline, going back and forth as I saw fit and adhering to the notion that the timeline of a relationship does not always match up to the timeline of another narrative.
> 
> Buuttt, I've wanted to do a Red Kryptonite fic since I saw the episode and this is the extent of what I had in mind.

The first warning sign comes as a text message at six o’clock telling Alex that Kara’s too busy shopping for morning coffee. It creates a wrinkle in Alex’s brow, but she just assumes that Cat Grant is increasing the amount of hoops she makes Kara jump through lately.

She fires back a ‘Boo, you whore. Have a good day at work. Love you.’

Kara sends her a kissy smiley. Odd, but not out of character.

Instead, she goes out for coffee with J’onn and he teaches her a few Martian phrases in the lineup. He’s gentler now that she knows the real him. Hank is a harsh facade for the gooey green person underneath. If not for the murderous Kryptonians and prisoners of Fort Rozz, she’d think that aliens have a bad rap as space invaders. Her two favourite people are aliens.

That thought is sobered when she remembers how many people have died at the hands of aliens in the past two weeks. Her good mood is gone and J’onn feels it.

“It wasn’t your fault.” He says gently.

“I could have done more.”

His hand on her shoulder is grounding. She closes her eyes and leans into it.

“I need to be better. I need to save them next time.” She says.

“Alex, that’s not always possible. What the DEO needs from you--what I need from you, is to be the best Alex Danvers you can be.”

She’s totally not crying in the elevator at work. That would be unprofessional.

&&

When Kara does show up, she smells like expensive perfume and puts her feet up on the meeting table. It would be less alarming if she showed up dressed like a red flag and wearing alarm bells.

Like, she’s acting like the hot rebel guy from one of those stupid teen movies. Alex isn’t above admitting to herself that it’s a bit of a turn on. A worrying turn on that has her inspecting every incident Kara has had in the past twenty-four hours, but a turn on nonetheless.

Winn, of all people, texts her a photo of Kara in a very tight dress and bun with the caption, ‘she’s so mean & so hot ppl r calling her cat jr’. The next text from him comes right after, ‘Oh god, I’m so sorry for using chatspeak, I didn’t want to block out any more of the picture’

Alex rolls her eyes and puts her phone down.

&&

Alex is ready for a shower and then collapsing into bed when she opens the door to her apartment. Her intention was to stay at the DEO while looking for a solution to the substance Kara was exposed to, but Hank shooed her home with threats of a psych evaluation. She’s going to have to do one soon anyway, considering the events of the past few weeks.

What Alex does not expect is for Kara to be sitting in her kitchen and dressed to the nines. She has that haughty expression she’s been wearing for the past two days. Upon Alex’s entry, Kara lowers the cup of tea she’s nursing to size Alex up and down.

Kara pointedly licks her lips. Alex ducks her head at the intensity of the gaze.

“Kara, what’s going on? Why are you here? Is everything okay?” Alex hugs her chest, back to the wall.

“You’re always letting yourself into my apartment. Turnabout is fair play, Alex. Besides, your place is so sterile, it could use a warm touch.” Her voice drops.

It goes straight to Alex’s gut, trickling down to her groin.

“You’re all dressed up. Did you go out?”

“Cat gave me these tickets to a club, I took James and Winn tagged along. Turns out James is still hung up over Lucy Fucking Lane of all people.”

The casual F-bomb has Alex’s eyebrows shooting up.

“I’m sure he just needs time.” Alex says.

She’s gauging the distance between herself and the bathroom door. Kara has super speed, so maybe slow, casual movements are the way to go.

Kara sighs loudly, “I’m tired of waiting around for him to notice a good thing when he has it in front of him. I guess I’m stuck in the ‘friend zone’ like you said I’d be.”

“I’m sorry about that, Kara.” Alex says, taking another step toward the bathroom.

“No, you’re not,” Kara is suddenly in front of Alex, “what was it you said when we were teenagers? That night at the bonfire?”

Alex’s lip wobbles. Not this. She can handle anything but this.

Kara’s mouth is hot on her jaw, she’s got Alex pinned against the wall.

“‘If a boy ever saw what you really look like, then he’d run away screaming, Kara. Nobody will ever want what you have, except me.’” Kara says.

Tears are freely running down Alex’s cheeks, she’s shaking her head.

“I didn’t mean that. I just…”

“James may not want me, but I know you do, Alex. You’ve made that very clear. It’s in the way you look at me,” Kara pushes Alex’s chin up so they’re eye level, “It’s how you touch me,” Kara rolls her hips against Alex, “I can even smell it on you.”

Alex’s eyes widen and Kara’s hand darts between her legs. Kara’s fingers rub hard circles at the front of Alex’s jeans.

Her head hits the wall painfully. Every breath is a shuddery gasp for Alex and she’s fighting with the urge to let Kara just have her way with her. It would be so good.

“What is wrong with you, Alex? I’m the little sister you’re supposed to protect, and yet, you desperately want me naked and begging. Some big sister you are.”

Kara’s tongue is on Alex’s neck. Alex is frozen in place, thinking of an escape route.

“You can’t even protect me from yourself, how the hell are you going to protect anyone else?”

Eight dead squadmates is enough of a sobering thought for Alex to push Kara off.

“This is what you wanted!” Kara says.

Her eyes are wild and hurt.

“No, not like this.” Alex puts a hand up between them.

“Oh, I’m sorry. You want me to be that meek, awkward girl you can dominate?” Kara sticks her lower lip out and bats her eyes, “Please fuck me, Big Sister!”

“Kara, stop it.” Alex says in her best impression of her mother.

It works, surprisingly.

“Whatever. I thought you’d be cool about this. Should’ve known better.” Kara makes a big deal of gathering her things before leaving.

The shower Alex takes is spent curled in a ball with her head in her hands. Water coats her eyelashes and she takes a sobbing breath.

That was and wasn’t Kara. It wasn’t like Bizarro or something pretending to be her. Those were Kara’s worst thoughts and feelings being spilled out. Wincing in self-loathing, Alex can’t help but notice how much ‘Evil Kara’ sounds like Alex.

 

Corruptor, failure, disgrace. Alex Danvers is alive when better men are dead. And now, the purest, most good person she knows has been torn down and rebuilt in Alex’s image. A monster of her own design and desire.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody please give Alex Danvers a hug.
> 
> Remember when I said the next installment would be Winn or James? I was incorrect. I have written like three different Winn installments and none of them felt right, so here we are.


	9. James Olsen

The term is Xenophiliac, and James has considered himself one since the original run of Star Trek The Next Generation.

 

Everyone rolls their eyes and says, “Deanna Troi?” when he says that.

 

And he nods, because it’s easier than explaining his first big crush being on Lieutenant Worf.

 

It’s one of those harmless kinks. Aliens didn’t exist, so it remained a deep dark secret reserved for chatroom roleplays and visits to the Korean movie store that sold the really weird hentai. That was back in the early days of the internet and twilight years of home video.

 

Back when James was living off dollar pizza and sending his portfolio to every agency, newspaper, and studio in town. He’d got a few jobs taking headshots or photos of weddings. Weddings were great because they were catered.

 

He was cold calling The Daily Planet for what must’ve been the fifteenth time when he bumped into Clark Kent. 

 

The guy was in an ill-fitting suit, slumped over in his seat, breathing heavily through his mouth and wearing glasses taped together.

 

He introduced himself as ‘Clark Kent, from Smallville, Kansas.’

 

James introduced himself as ‘James Olsen, from Metropolis, well, here.’

 

“What are you in for?” Jimmy said.

 

“Uh, heh, Junior Journalist. You?” Clark stammered.

 

“Trying to get Perry White to give me a chance taking photos of fluff pieces of whatever. Just a toe in the door.” James dropped his portfolio in annoyance.

 

Clark bent to gather it up and looked inside.

 

“Wow, Jimmy, you’ve got a real eye for taking photos.”

 

James wanted to correct him, but he looked up through those wrecked glasses and saw no reason to. There was something special about Clark. It was on the tip of his tongue. 

 

His face was unremarkably handsome, okay looking. His posture and clothing hid what was probably an average body.

 

But those eyes, those eyes weren’t average. Not of this world.

 

“Hey, thanks, Man.” James said.

 

“Kent!”

 

Clark dropped his resume twice on his way into the interview.

 

He got Jimmy the job at The Planet by posing for a photo after saving that plan.

 

And, Jimmy’s fetish suddenly got a lot more real.

 

&&

 

Clark always peed in the stall with the door locked. He claimed it was a nervous bladder problem, but James wondered.

 

He was scratching his belly at his desk when Clark got up to use the restroom. He walked past James’s desk. There was irregular bunching around his… package.

 

That plus the nature documentary he’d been watching on Australian wildlife led James down a new train of thought.

 

What if Clark didn’t look the same down there?

 

It kept him awake that night. It shouldn’t have kept him awake that night, especially since Clark was seeing Lois and they kept setting him up on dates with Lois’s younger sister, Lucy.

 

But, when he came into work that morning it was still on his mind. He meant to go about asking in a more subtle way, what came out was during a lunch break on the roof. He turned to Clark and said.

 

“Hey, man, I’ve been wondering… this is probably a weird question, but do you have the same junk as a human?”

 

Clark puffed his cheeks and stretched his lips out.

 

“Ah, that old chestnut. ‘What’s your dick look like?’” Clark said.

 

James had the shame to duck his head. Clark sat next to him, looked around, before unzipping his slacks. James’s eyes bugged out of his head.

 

“Both of us could get in trouble for sexual harassment if anyone sees.” Clark said.

 

“Good thing you have super speed and hearing then.”

 

There was smooth skin all the way down his pelvis, until there was a weird, ridged slit. James looked up at Clark. Clark sighed and guided James’s hand there.

 

“I do have a phallus. It just hides inside me most of the time. Annndd, I also have a pouch downnn here.” He dragged James’s hand down.

 

“What’s the pouch for?” James said.

 

“Kryptonians are similar to seahorses.” Clark said with a pained expression.

 

James looked at him, hand down the man’s pants and fondling his alien genitals. The trust in their friendship. Also, James was gonna have to find a way to adjust his pants so his interest wasn’t as… pronounced. 

 

“Wow. So, wait, does that mean female Kryptonians don’t get pregnant?”

 

Clark laughed, pushing James’s hand out of his pants and re-zipping them. He rubbed his thumb against his lip.

 

“I’m so glad you asked that now that Kara’s around to answer these questions. I really wish she had come here at the same time as me. Puberty would have sucked way less with an older sister figure to tell me why my eyes started burning the drapes every time I thought about the way Lana Lang’s butt looked in jeans.”

 

“Wait, your laser eyes are like a boner?”

 

“Nevermind. Anyway, so, back on Krypton, no one got pregnant anymore. At least not in our culture. I was a pod baby. People just submitted sperm and eggs to the baby bank and when they got clearance someone would cook up an infant.”

 

“Sounds like a less fun way of doing it.” James said, adjusting his boner through his pocket.

 

Clark shrugged, “Now that I know I’d be the one pushing out a baby, I’m not so sure.”

 

“Fair enough.” James said.

 

Clark told Lois about it, who found it hilarious instead of threatening to her relationship, and Lois told Lucy who found it threatening to her relationship instead of hilarious. 

 

‘Jimmy Olsen has fondled Superman’s balls' became something of an office meme for a few weeks until Perry got tired of it and threatened a Workplace Sexual Harassment talk unless everyone stopped.

 

And Lucy never got over it. He wasn’t sure if there was some internalized homophobia there, or if it was more of a low self-esteem thing.

 

&&

 

Meeting Clark’s ‘Older’ cousin is certainly interesting. He’s seen photos of Kara, mostly through her awkward teen years. Meeting the grown woman who was raised on Krypton is interesting. Like Clark, she’s beautiful, but not conventionally so. She’s less careful than he is with her strength, prone to accident and breaking things.

 

It makes him realize how much Clark is holding back, because Kara doesn’t know that he knows, and she still lifts a desk with one hand with enough people around to notice.

 

"Oh! There's my pen!" She says with a goofy laugh.

 

Like she forgets that humans can’t do that.

 

James wonders if everyone at CatCo knows and is just being nice because Kara really is one of the sweetest people he’s ever met. And, yeah, she’s gorgeous. Things are solid between him and Lucy, there’s no harm in flirting.

 

No matter what tiny Winn Shott says. His sulking presence is ever present.

 

They’re sharing the spare office while Kara investigates the alien that attacked the senator when James brings it up.

 

“So, you made Kara’s costume?”

 

Winn keeps his eyes on the screen before him, popping a Skittle into his mouth.

 

“Yeah, got a problem with a man who is good with his hands?”

 

James honestly cannot figure out Winn’s deal. He acts like some kind of territorial male of the women in the office when he’s like five and half feet tall and has lips crafted by the gods for sucking dick. Not that he’s trying to enforce gender coding, but he has yet to meet a heterosexual man that owns as many cardigans as Winnslow Shott.

 

Plus, he says things that should be digs, but come out flirtatious.

 

“Uh, no, I was just wondering if you noticed anything alien about her while making her clothes.”

 

That gets Winn’s attention. He wheels aggressively towards James. James darts his feet back to protect his toes.

 

“You know something.” Winn says, a weird glint in his eyes.

 

“I mean you must have measured her inseam.” James says.

 

“She said that it my knuckle so much at brushed the front of her crotch that I’d lose the hand.” Winn says.

 

James looks at Winn’s hand.

 

“So, you didn’t feel anything?”

 

“Dude! She can melt my skin Raiders style with her eyes. Of course I was a perfect gentleman.”

 

“Damn. I should probably just ask her and not be weird about it.” James says.

 

Winn pats his chest, “Hello? You’re in a relationship with another woman. Alien booty inspection is off limits.”

 

“I mean, Leslie Willis speculated about it, so it’s not like it’s never been brought up before.” James points out.

 

Winn rests his chin on his fist, thinking.

 

“We need an inside source.” Winn says.

 

He wheels back to the desk, aware that there is actual work to be done.

 

James claps, “Alex. She’s a doctor who grew up with Kara. I bet she’s poked around down there a lot.”

 

Winn winces at him, “You really wanna ask a girl’s older sister what her,” He lowers his voice, “girlyparts look like?”

 

James closes his eyes to hide rolling them at Winn. He bets this dude still watches thirty-something year old men yell while playing video games on youtube.

 

“I can see your point. Alex would black bag me for asking that.”

 

Winn nods.

 

“You just gotta wait for the beach episode to find out, Buddy.” He says.

 

James nods, side eyeing Winn, “You know that kind of thing doesn’t happen outside of anime right?”

 

Winn slams his palm on the table before spinning back to look at James.

  
“Hah! I knew you watched anime!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to describe James's traits that weren't 'Handsome, Moral,' and, 'Photographer' and began to tread water on characterization. Dear Supergirl Writing Staff, less boring romance drama and more character development please.
> 
> So yeah, James Olsen comes off like a perfect guy in the show. The biggest flaws present in canon are emotional cheating and tendency to get up on a high horse. So, for funsies, I added hentai loving closeted pervert. Why? Because it's funny.
> 
> My writing has been called beautiful and delicate, but here's like 2k of James Olsen thinking about alien peepees and weewees. Here for Bisexual James Olsen. James/Winn 2k16.
> 
> I always wondered if there was more to Lucy's jealousy of James's relationship with Superman.
> 
> This chapter is a response to the Cat chapter's question 'Is there a term for Aliensexuals and are they on the LGBTQ Rainbow?'
> 
> There's a subtle reference to Homeland in here (I watched two episodes of Homeland for B-Noice and Harewood. 2/10 would not recommend.)


	10. Clark

Puberty was not a good time for Clark Kent, neither was childhood. His outbursts were explained as overstimulation, and he spent more time being home schooled than with his peers.

 

Which, was, honestly, for the best when it came to shooting lasers out of his eyes when he saw pretty girls. A few close calls there.

 

Finding Kara, this little girl, a remnant of his dying world, in a pod just like his. She looked up at him with confusion, fingers tracing the crest on his chest.

 

Her Kryptonian was faster than his, rapid, smooth, rich. He struggled to keep up.

 

“I need to find a baby boy. Kal-El, he is my responsibility. Is this Earth?”

 

“This is Earth. I am Kal-El.” He said.

 

Her eyes got huge at that and she said a few things (he would later find out from Jor-El were swears) that would turn a sailor’s ears pink.

 

A week later she was sitting him down for the ‘Bird and the Bees’. It was in the treehouse in the Danvers’ backyard. He waved to Jeremiah, who was showing his daughter, Alex how to paint a fence. She was sulking at his side, making a huge deal of every task he asked her to help with.

 

Kara looked normal in human clothing, though her shirt was on inside out and backwards, her tag kept poking her in the chin. 

 

“Now, I know this is long overdue.” She said, holding her hands together.

 

“Kara, you really don’t need to.”

 

“Back in Kandor we worked out a way around the hassle of pregnancy by building a birthday matrix. However, since we’re on this backwater planet, things will have to be done the primitive way.” She said.

 

Clark looked at her in horror, “Wait, what?”

 

This was news to him, and he wanted to make sure he had the right translation.

 

“We made babies in pods.”

 

“Like, we had sex in pods?”

 

“Ew, no.”

 

Clark was mystified.

 

“When did sex come into play?”

 

Kara looked at him both judgmentally and as if he had grown a second head.

 

“Sex had nothing to do with reproduction. Aside from conception.”

 

“....Are you telling me my parents never had sex.”

 

Kara burst out laughing, “The noble House of El resorting to such an act? No, there would have been a scandal.”

 

He wanted to ask if the planet exploded from sexual frustration, but it would be in poor taste considering it was still fresh loss for her.

 

“Oh.” He said in a small voice.

 

“Humans on the other hand, seem to be obsessed with it.” She said, leaning in as if telling a secret.

 

“Tell me about it.” He shared a scandalized look.

 

“The Danvers daughter has posters of men in states of undress on our shared walls. Are there different restrictions for brides to be on Earth?”

 

Clark couldn’t hold back his laughter. It was loud enough to startle Jeremiah and Alex. 

 

“Oh my god.” There were tears.

 

Then the second half of that sentence sunk in.

 

“Wait, bride to be?” He said slowly.

 

Kara nodded, “They have us sharing quarters. Our marriage will secure my place in the house Dan-Vers.”

 

Clark needed to have a chat with Jeremiah and Eliza in a very urgent way. Though, since Kara seemed to be of a culture where married couples did not engage in intimacy, it might not have been an urgent matter. He was torn, it was part worrying, part hilarious.

 

“What, no, Kara… Alex isn’t going to be your wife.” He said.

 

Kara frowned at that, “Is that why she’s been rejecting my courtship?”

 

Clark took a deep breath and allowed his eyes to bug out for a moment.

 

“How--no, there are no Earth customs about securing places in houses through marriage. Jeremiah and Eliza adopted you for you as a daughter, not a daughter-in-law.”

 

“What do they have to gain from that?” She said.

 

“A beautiful, talented daughter.” He offered.

 

Kara scoffed, “I cannot do the simplest tasks without causing destruction. I tried opening ‘Fru-je’ and tore it open.”

 

“....Oh! The fridge.”

 

Kara’s shoulders fell and Clark felt for her. For him, Earth was all he’d ever known. Nothing was new and unexpected, just frustratingly fragile. He know the names of things and their function. Kara freaked out at the appliances. 

 

At the same time, Kara knew the world she came from. She had a chance to be a normal girl. Clark grew up a freak.

 

He didn’t know which burden was heavier. The two of them like the last pandas in a zoo. Ew, the thought made him nauseated.

 

Which brought him back to the origins of the conversation.

 

“I do actually have a reproductive question.” He said.

 

Kara clapped and it echoed, “Right! I’m not sure if you have to worry about getting pregnant on this planet.”

 

Clark’s lips made a thin line, “Please tell me you’re joking.”

 

It was speculated by Jeremiah that the state of his downstairs could resemble the pouch of a marsupial or male seahorse. The confirmation just made it more dysphoric. Everything he learned in school was tipped on its ear.

 

“There’s the whole question of chromosome difference and whether or not a hybrid would take--”

 

“What do you have then?!” He said.

 

Kara looked affronted.

 

“A -unknown Kryptonian word he assumed meant space vagina- of course!”

 

“Of course. Why did I even bother asking.” He said.

 

He stayed for dinner and watched Kara trying to feed Alex from her plate before digging in. Alex humoured her and smiled sarcastically. Eliza gave an approving nod. Clark caught Jeremiah’s eye and gestured to the girls with his head, then raised his eyebrows.

 

They kept their voices low washing the dishes. Kara could still hear them, but they spoke English.

 

“...thinks that she and Alex are getting married. Something about Kryptonian cultural practices involving joining families.”

 

Eliza was on her third glass of wine and a little giggly.

 

“That’s-that’s worrying and ridiculous. Oh my GOD! Jerry! That’s why she keeps leaving leeks on Alex’s pillow!”

 

She dissolved into giggles. Jeremiah’s lips were twitching, he elbowed his wife, “Alex can probably hear you, keep your voice down.”

 

“Alex thought Kara was fucking with her.” Eliza was wiping at her eyes.

 

Jeremiah shushed her with a splash of suds. She yelped and retaliated, grabbing a handful of bubbles and giving him a white beard.

 

Clark left them to their moment and drifted into the living room. Alex and Kara were seated on opposite sides of the couch. Kara’s eyes were fixed on the TV, her mouth mimicking the sounds made. Alex kept huffing in annoyance and turning the TV up louder. 

 

“Suh-top-itttt.” Kara said quietly.

 

“Are you talking to me or the TV?” Alex said.

 

Kara looked at her in surprise. She blinked twice, then smiled at Alex.

 

“You’re annoying.” Alex said.

 

Kara frowned, “Uh-noy-ing?”

 

“Yes, annoying. You’re annoying.” Alex said.

 

Kara crawled across the cushions so they were face to face. Clark heard Alex’s pulse elevate and her swallow hard.

 

Kara mirrored Alex’s expression, “Annoying.”

 

Alex nodded and pointed to Kara, “Annoying.”

 

Kara understood her that time.

 

“Oh.” She sounded so put out that Alex looked instantly guilty.

 

Alex took a breath and recrossed her legs. She grabbed Kara’s hands, twisting their fingers into a knot.

 

“Let me help you.” She said more to herself than to Kara.

 

&&

 

Clark made time in his busy schedule for Kara. He always felt a pang of jealousy when observing the Lane sisters at work. Lois throwing a shoe at Lucy for stealing a dress. Or that time she marched down an air force tarmac in Louboutins to scream at her father for letting boys get away with sexually harassing Lucy at school.

 

Siblings were someone who shared the same beginning as you. Someone to share every inside joke with. Someone who knew you better than anyone else.

 

He never had that, and he and Kara shared blood and refugee status.

 

The glasses and language lessons made life easier. She still spoke in accented and stilted English for the first three years, but teenagers were good teachers when it came to fluidity.

 

Sixteen was the year she grew a foot and a half and gain about thirty pounds of solid muscle. He’d never forget coming into the Danvers kitchen and seeing this grown woman sitting in his cousin’s seat at the breakfast bar.

 

Did he grow that fast?

 

“Excuse me Miss, I’m looking for Kara Danvers. She’s supposed to live here. Looks like you, but smaller.” He said.

 

He made a shrunken motion with both hands.

 

She smiled at him around her mouthful of cereal. A dribble of milk went trickling down her chin.

 

Alex looked up from her phone and rolled her eyes, “Don’t encourage her.” 

 

Kara swallowed the rest of her milk and then said, “I’m taller than Alex!”

 

Clark followed Alex’s wounded look to the doorway mapping their heights. Sure enough, Kara (16) was a full two inches above Alex (18).

 

“Congratulations.” He gave her a high five.

 

Kara reached up to catch him on the hand, in doing so her camisole rode up--which he wouldn’t have noticed if not for the rapid pulse increase coming from Alex.

 

When he looked at her she was holding her phone in a death grip.

 

Oh. That was a development.

 

“So, Big Kara, what’s the first order of business?” He said.

 

She stretched languidly, again he heard Alex’s heart rate rise. Then Kara bounced on the balls of her feet thinking.

 

“Let’s go to the observatory and get ice cream.” She said.

 

Clark laughed, “That sounds like a great idea.”

 

Kara bounced over to her sister, “Do you wanna come too, Alex?”

 

Did Kara just ignore what her proximity did to Alex’s heart? Or were Jeremiah’s lead glasses really that strong?

 

“Thanks, but I’ll pass, I have homework to do and Evan wanted to hang out tonight. Besides, wouldn’t want to get in the way of your bonding.” She gave a little wave.

 

He watched several emotions pass over Kara’s face. A pained look was replaced with her chipper smile.

 

“I guess that means we’re flying solo, come on Kal-El.” She said.

 

Being called his alien name always made his skin jump in surprise. It was foreign and familiar at the same time. Kind of like Kara.

 

“Wait, it’s the middle of the day, what are you two nerds gonna observe?” Alex said.

 

“It’s not the middle of the day in Chile.” Kara said.

 

She was pulling red converse and a hoodie, Clark liked the aesthetic. That plus gold hair and blue jeans made her fit the whole Superman scheme, and he liked to think that was part of why she did it.

 

They avoided clouds to keep their clothes dry, flying at a relatively leisurely pace as to not tear their clothing.

 

“How’s the Planet?” She shouted over the roaring wind.

 

“It’s good! Cat keeps trying to recruit me to CatCo, so Perry’s being extra nice to me!”

 

“That doesn’t sound like Perry!” She said.

 

The first sentence Kara learned in Spanish was ‘ dónde está el helado’, followed by the same sentence but with ‘churros’, ‘fritas’, and ‘pizza’. The nearest ice cream bar was this all night shop with flags of flypaper out front. The woman working the counter was very polite and let Kara fumble her way through Spanish before repeating her order back in English.

 

“You tried your best.” Clark said.

 

“Languages are hard okay.” She huffed.

 

They shared single spoonfuls of ice cream before savagely protecting their own bowls.

 

“Oh my god this is so good.” Kara moaned.

 

“That’s the first time I’ve heard you say ‘God’ instead of ‘Rao’.” Clark said.

 

“I’ve been practicing, gets me less weird looks at school.” Kara shrugged.

 

She was already finished her bowl and looking forlornly at the counter.

 

“I wish I could bring some home to Alex.” She said.

 

“I think that it will melt no matter how fast you fly.” Clark said.

 

She pressed her jaw down onto her fist, “You’re right.”

 

Clark scooped up the last of his lemon and rose sorbet. Kara giggled. She grabbed her napkin and patted the dimple in his chin with a napkin. It came away pale pink.

 

“Ha, thanks.” He said.

 

An old Chilean couple sitting across from them smiles at the exchange. The woman pats Kara’s wrist.

 

“You make a beautiful couple.” She said.

 

Kara shot him that squinty eyed fake smile.

 

“Gracias, but he is… mi hermano?” She said.

 

Clark just kept the same tight wince. Like pandas in a zoo.

 

They floated back to the observatory. Clark nipped around the corner to change into his Superman gear before knocking on the security guard’s door.

 

He exclaimed and grabbed Superman’s hand excitedly. Then he was on his radio, chattering to equally excited scientists. The gates swung open for him and Kara.

 

“The key to the city, this guy here.” She slapped him on the shoulder.

 

It was a pair of grad students from the university manning the telescope they both posed for pictures with him, asking Kara to take the photos. She instructed them on different poses.

 

“Okay, now everyone do the ‘Up, up, and away!’ pose. Fantastic guys!”

 

The man with salt and pepper hair laughed and took the camera back from her.

 

“This is your girlfriend, Superman?” He asked.

 

Clark choked on the word cousin, eyes darting to Kara for permission.

 

“I’m his cousin.”

 

“A cousin? I had no idea.”

 

Clark and Kara winked and put a finger up to ‘shh’. 

 

“Can you fly too?” The woman asked.

 

Kara lifted a foot off the ground to demonstrate. They clapped.

 

“Where do you want to look?” The woman asked.

 

That’s when Kara darted into action, describing a sector of space down to the decimal. They moved the telescope and Clark felt a pit in his chest at what she was looking for. The telescope stopped.

 

Kara offered first looks to the grad students. They marked down the coordinates and observed it, but it wasn’t like there was anything huge to observe.

 

He was up next. Kara was practically vibrating next to him. With a deep breath, Clark put his eye to the telescope and…

 

It was a red dot. A bright red dot.

 

“That’s Rao, Kal-El. Our creator.” Kara said, voice hushed in awe.

 

He didn’t feel humbled and awed. He didn’t feel any sense of kinship or longing for that little red dot. He let Kara take a turn on the telescope and listened to her sniffles.

 

“Oh, Rao.”

 

She was wiping at her eyes.

 

Clark felt guilty for not feeling anything.

 

“Thanks for taking me here.” She said.

 

He hugged her, tucking her head against his chest.

  
  


The flight back to the Danvers was quieter and more wet from the dew in the air. Her hair was dark brown with water by the time they landed in the heady heat down by the beach. It was just after sunset, judging by the purples and oranges still painting the horizon.

 

Kara paused at the edge of the yard, taking her glasses off and listening.

 

“What’s up?” Clark said. 

 

“Checking if Evan’s over.” She said, rolling her lips.

 

“Is that a bad thing?” Clark asked.

 

Kara didn’t answer, just pushed hair behind her ears. Her whole body language changed to joy as Alex stepped out onto the porch, looking freshly showered and wearing one of Kara’s sweaters.

 

Kara wrapped her arms around him, jumping up a little. Clark laughed and twirled her.

 

“Good bonding sesh today.” He said.

 

“Thank you, Kal-El.” She said into his neck, “I got you something.”

 

She pulled a folded up piece of paper from her pocket. It was a grainy print of their home solar system.

 

“Wow, thanks Kara.” He said.

 

“Don’t mention it.” She waved over her shoulder in her mad dash to the porch.

 

Kara hugged Alex like she hadn’t seen her in years instead of hours. He heard Alex’s chastising yelp and uneven voice. Trying to sound nonchalant.

 

Teenagers, always thinking that vulnerability and excitement were uncool.

 

&&

 

He’s rubbing small circles on the balls of Lois’s feet. There’s an empty Chinese food order in front of them and a News reel on mute.

 

“How’s your cousin doing? I know Cat’s over the moon at finally having a superhero all to herself.” Lois says, “She’s always envied that about me.”

 

Clark laughs, “I don’t think Cat has Kara to herself the same way you have me. Not unless there’s some sordid… ‘Ms. Grant will see you now…’ secret Kara is keeping from me.”

 

Lois snorts, “I’m gonna tell Cat you compared her to Christian Grey.”

 

“Do it! I owe her for that article she wrote about me and Batman.”

 

He catches sight of what Lois is writing, all phonetically of course. It’s going to take hours to edit.

 

“Off the record, Kara’s doing well. Trying to maneuver a career, friends, and being Supergirl. She’s good, but swamped.”

 

“Friends, but no love life?” Lois pokes him with a toe.

 

“Are you fishing for something saucy to put in the gossip column, Miss Lane?” Clark says.

 

“Me? Never had the stomach for it. No, I’m asking as a friend, who is, off the record, curious about your lovely cousin finding love.”

 

“Lovely love, even.”

 

“Fuck off, Smallville.” Lois grins.

 

“I know she’s been getting her feet wet in the dating pool, but I don’t know-and I don’t want to know about her getting anything else wet.” He says.

 

“James moved over there and we all know he’s warm for the alien form.” Lois says.

 

“That is a definite possibility.” Clark says, feeling his ears getting hot.

 

Lois moves her feet and switches positions so she’s leaning on him. Clark chews on his lip.

 

“Come on, Smallville. I can tell when you’re sitting on juicy details.” Lois says.

 

He blows out a breath, cooling the air, “I think she’s in love with her foster sister, Alex.”

 

That gets raised eyebrows from Lois, “You’re lucky I don’t work in gossip, because that is like… the juiciest scandal.”

 

“I knowww!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Clark chapter. Currently drafts included: Vasquez, two Winn attempts, Lucy, and The Sexy Chapter. Thus, the new rating. Hello everyone. I hope you're feeling Mature today. (I'm sure not)
> 
> Stuff's looping back around and old references are coming up. More talking about alien reproduction here, because the response I've gotten to that has been a lot of 'sign me the fuck up!' so hell yeah Alien Anatomy. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the return to our regular programming after James's chapter having a Very Different Tone. 
> 
> First time writing Clark Kent. Hope I did him justice(league).
> 
> Not much else to say other than: yaaay dyslexic Lois Lane and Actual Wine Mom Eliza Danvers.


	11. The Sexy One

She can hear Alex’s hesitance to enter the house through the door. There’s the hard swallow, the hammering pulse. Then she groans and almost topples through.

 

Kara looks up from the sofa, pretending like she hasn’t been listening to the internal debate going on outside her door. Alex looks exhausted, there’s soot on her chin and her right arm is shorter from the amount of injuries to it in the past year.

 

Alex tries to step out of her boots, but grunts when she realises they’re tied too tightly. Kara gets up and stops Alex from bending over.

 

“Let me.” Kara says, not meeting Alex’s eyes.

 

It shows how tired she is that she doesn’t argue. Kara gets to her knees and works slowly on the laces, brushing the top of her head against Alex’s sternum. She does it for the reaction. The hitching of breath, the crack of knuckles as Alex clenches her fists.

 

This is a good position for them. Kara enjoys it for another second, finally tipping her head back to look at Alex.

 

Her eyes are closed and she’s taking deep breaths through her nose.

 

“All done.” Kara says.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Want some tea? Beer?”

 

“A beer, please. Gonna need one after today.”

 

Alex is being way too cool about everything that happened. Kara knows it’s in large part due to the guilt carried around regarding Astra. They’re on tense terms. Shaky terrain, but pretending everything is as still and steady as it’s always been.

 

Not always, but, they’ve worked through that.

 

They work through everything. This is just another bump.

 

The distance between them on the couch is big enough to fit another person. Their eyes are glued to the screen, staring, but not really watching The Good Wife.

 

Alex rubs at her shoulder. Kara can hear her heart hammering. She takes a deep breath.

 

“I just wanted to apologise--” “Can you really smell me when I’m… you know?”

 

Kara adjusts her glasses before settling on taking them off. When she does, the world becomes a little too much for just a second. The man downstairs is making pasta. Her neighbour is showering. Across the street, a cat and a raccoon are getting into a squabble. Alex’s veins map out before her, throbbing down, down, down.

 

Kara focuses first on her own slow pulse, before tuning out the noise of the world. It’s something still not quite perfected.

 

“Yes. I have a superior sense of smell.”

 

Alex covers her face with her hands, “Kara, why didn’t you tell me?!”

 

Kara gently pulls at Alex’s wrists.

 

“I didn’t know what it was at first… the lead in my glasses dampened it at school, but at home it took some time to get used to. Eventually, I put two and two together.”

 

“Oh my god, we shared a room and you knew when I was horny.” Alex is another shade of mortified. 

 

“It was weird for awhile! But then it became a comforting smell. Like coming home and smelling freshly baked cookies. Only, I could never eat the cookies or peek in the oven, but it was nice for the house to smell that way!”

 

Alex wipes her palms on her sweatpants, muscle in her jaw twitching. Kara swallows hard, aware of how that metaphor went.

 

That smell becomes overpowering and she has to swallow again because of how much she’s salivating.

 

In the smallest of voices Alex says, “Would you like uhh-a cookie?”

 

She winces on the delivery.

 

Kara growls and balls her fists.

 

“Alex, I attacked you a few days ago. Are you sure you want me to touch you after that? I, Jesus, I groped you without your consent.”

 

“Not verbal consent anyway, but it was there and you did stop when I told you too… even when you’re evil whacked out Kara you’re still nicer than…”

 

Alex trails off and exhales hard. She gives Kara a smouldering look and scoots across the couch. Kara doesn’t move, welcoming the contact.

 

Alex nuzzles closer to Kara, pressing their foreheads together. Her hands are shaking on her sister’s jaw. It’s Kara who leans in for the first kiss. It’s soft, just a brushing of lips. Firm, then pliable. Alex exhales shakily and deepens the kiss, darting her tongue into Kara’s mouth.

 

They pull away just far enough to still be breathing in the other’s exhales.

 

“Alex, wow…”

 

Kara’s dragged into an open-mouthed kiss.

 

“Think of it as a way to make it up to me.” Alex says against her mouth.

 

“Hang on a minute.” Kara says.

 

She gets up at full speed, blurring around the house, before returning with a glowing green bracelet (formerly part of a handcuff) in hand.

 

“Did you take that from the lab?” Alex says, affronted.

 

“Yeah, but I’ll put it back. For now it’s an intimacy aid. If we’re doing this then I want to be able to pound you into the mattress without worrying about putting you in the hospital.”

 

Alex’s eyes are wet. She whimpers and gestures between her legs.

 

“Then by all means.”

 

Kara gets onto her knees, eyeing the sweatpants in front of her. She wets her lips, pulling her index fingers over the waistband. Just like opening an oven.

 

She’s caught between the want of savouring and the want of devouring. Alex’s thighs are shaking and Kara presses a kiss, then a bite to the right one. She looks up at Alex and sees her eyes are glossy with unshed tears.

 

“Is this okay?” Kara says.

 

“More than okay.” Alex says.

 

All the same, Kara reaches for Alex’s hand and threads their fingers together. Then, with one hand, she pulls Alex’s underwear to the side and presses her mouth there.

 

&&

 

“Ow, ow, ow.” Alex says.

 

“Did I hurt you? Is it too much?” Kara pulls back immediately.

 

Alex puts an arm on a now pliable bicep and smiles, “Foot cramp. You’re doing fine.”

 

She stretches the cramp out with a wince and pulls Kara back so they’re flush.

 

“You’re sure this isn’t weird and painful?” Kara says, tucking her hair behind her ears.

 

“Kara, I’ve known that your alien vagina looks like a sea creature since we were kids. Believe me, this is exactly how I pictured this going.”

 

“Pictured?” Kara says.

 

“You don’t wanna know how many adolescent fantasies have included,” She gestures to the soft, moving appendages sliding into her, “All this.”

 

Kara smiles and looks around as if for someone to brag to.

 

“Haha, you’ve fantasized about me rocking your world.” Kara says.

 

Alex looks up at her from beneath her brows, “Kara, we’re having sex. This isn’t some grand revelation.”

 

Kara smirks, “You love meeee.”

 

“Also, old news.” 

 

The, for lack of a better word, tentacles begin to writhe and cling to Alex’s insides. They’re softer and more pliable than dick, but the amount moving all at different rhythms is a bizarre sensation. Her toes curl.

 

Kara’s brow is furrowed, she’s so careful hovering above Alex with all her weight on her left elbow. Her right arm is preoccupied with stroking Alex and guiding herself inside.

 

She’s warm, so warm, like a little sun draping over Alex. It’s pretentious and bordering on something out of those cheesy supernatural romance novels, but Alex wonders if this is how Cyrene felt when she took Apollo as a lover.

 

Kara interrupts her thoughts with a kiss to the forehead.

 

“I’ve always wanted to be closer to you. It’s never been enough. I love hugging you and holding your hand, but this, it’s like we’re sharing electrons or something.” Kara says.

 

Alex’s eyes well up, “I’m glad I could do this with you. Be as close as you wanted, touch you like this, I mean.”

 

Kara grunts, having reached far enough in so that they’re down to the base.

 

“Is this okay?” She says.

 

Alex chokes on her words and tips her head back, exposing a pale throat. Kara dips to bite at Alex’s clavicle.

 

“Holy shit, that feels amazing.” Alex says.

 

“You’re not just saying that? It’s a lot to take in.” Kara says.

 

Alex scoffs, “Okay, settle down, Supergirl. They’re not that big.”

 

Kara rolls her eyes, “For the love of Rao, Alex, you know what I meant.”

 

Alex pulls Kara’s head to meet her eye, “I’m a big girl, I can say what’s too much. And, if I recall, there were promises made about pounding me into this mattress. So, come on, Little Sister, I’m waiting.”

 

That makes Kara grin, “You asked for it.”

 

The bed frame keeps knocking the wall. Alex has her ankles locked over Kara’s shoulder blades. She cries out on every thrust. Kara is quiet, just heavy breathing and the occasional animalistic grunt.

 

Alex’s nails score down Kara’s back, leaving marks and making Kara hiss at the delicious stinging. She can feel the straining of her hips and thighs better, the grip of Alex’s palms and wet insides. 

 

The Kryptonite is so worth it.

 

&&

 

Kara’s cold. She’s pawing around for the blanket when she pokes cool, smooth skin and hears a groan.

 

“Alex, did the blankets fall off?” Kara says.

 

Alex makes a noise, she’s groping at the comforter that’s slid to the floor. She jerks her already injured wrist and whimpers. Kara is up immediately, grabbing the duvet from the floor and nursing Alex’s wrist.

 

“Oh no, Sweetie, are you okay?”

 

Water gathers at the corners of her eyes, but she nods. Kara groans and wraps her arms around Alex’s shoulders. They tip back down, flopping back against the bed. Kara’s kissing away tears.

 

“I’m fine, Kara.” Alex laughs.

 

Kara’s never seen Alex looking so relaxed.. She’s so light and free, looking her age for a change. There’s a smile building at the corner of her mouth.

 

Kara nods, cuddling closer and enjoying the sensation of being bare against Alex. Is this really what was so rejected back in Kandor? She thinks of the public shamings for succumbing to mating. It’s not worth the hype humans give it, like the idea of doing any of that with a stranger due to lust is so weird and gross, but with Alex... It’s an extension of how they already communicate with each other. Now, she can just be close and make Alex feel good. They can tune out their problems and the rest of the world for a few hours and just be with each other. 

 

Her mouth feels dry and she can taste blood at the back of her throat. The area around the bracelet has rubbed red and raw. Taking it off would mean healing, it would also mean a loss of sensitivity.

 

“Fuck. Mom’s gonna kill me for this.” Alex begins curling back into herself.

 

Kara blows a raspberry against Alex’s cheek.

 

“No worrying allowed. Just cuddling.”

 

As if beckoned, Kara’s phone begins to buzz. The real world already invading on their paradise. 

 

“Something better be on fire.” Kara says.

 

She rolls away from Alex to pick up her phone. Cat Grant. Great. It’s like she knows.

 

“Hello, Ms. Grant.”

 

“Kiera! Finally. It took three rings for you to answer my call!” Cat says.

 

Kara smiles tightly, “Sorry, Ms. Grant, I was sleeping.”

 

“At this hour? The early bird still catches the worm, Kiera. I thought you’d know that by now.”

 

“It’s Sunday, Ms. Grant. I’m pretty sure even the birds sleep in today.”

 

Cat huffs, “Well, I do not. And, as you so mentioned, it’s Sunday and the cafe downstairs isn’t open to bring me lunch… and there are some final edits that need to be revised before Monday’s release.”

 

Kara’s tuned out to what Cat has been saying though, because a very cheeky Alex is kissing her way across Kara’s hips, reaching between her legs.

 

Kara’s breath hitches on the phone, “I-is that so, Ms. Grant?”

 

“--’ve been thinking of discussing a pay raise considering how dedicated you have been to your responsibilities… that is, when you’re actually here and not off saving the city.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Kara says, voice cracking because Alex is pushing her thighs apart and settling between them.

 

“Kara, you aren’t paying attention to a word I’m saying, are you?” Cat sighs.

 

“Mmhm. For sure, Ms. Grant.” Kara’s voice is breathy.

 

Kara’s having a sensory overload. Cat’s voice in her ear and Alex’s tongue inside her. She breaks the skin biting her hand to keep from crying out.

 

She takes a deep breath through her nose, “I’ll swing by in an hour to help you with those edits, Ms. Grant.”

 

Focusing on the phone, she detects amusement in Cat’s voice, “I’ll be waiting, Kiera. Chop chop.”

 

Kara hangs up and drops the phone onto the bed. She sits up to glare at Alex.

 

“I was on the phone, you brat.”

 

Alex wipes her chin before speaking, “She gets you five days a week, she can wait if she wants you in on a weekend.”

 

“Are you jealous of my boss?” Kara scoffs.

 

Alex’s eyes widen and she rubs a thumb along Kara’s hipbone.

 

“I don’t like the way she treats you for one.... And for two,” Alex sighs and pushes her hair behind her ears, “I thought I’d get to have you all day.” 

 

Kara pulls her into a kiss, it’s lazy and warm and everything wonderful about the last twelve hours.

 

“You have me longer than that.” Kara says.

 

She watches the storm building inside Alex though. She feels it too. Like the spell will be broken the moment they leave the bed. Alex cannot be left alone to brood on this. She’ll overthink things and freak out. Kara foresees a breakdown involving copious amounts of Johnny Walker, yelling, crying, and Alex blocking her out.

 

“Wanna come with me, then? You can hang out in the spare office and do DEO work, and make sure that I don’t stay too long. It’s just some editing and getting Ms. Grant lunch. I think she’s lonely, to be honest.”

 

Alex scoffs, “Kara, she has a thing for you.”

 

“What?! She so does not, Alex.”

 

Alex grabs the tentacle currently trying to crawl into her mouth, it curls around her finger, “Can you please calm your junk while I’m talking to you?”

 

Kara blushes, “It gets a mind of its own when I’m horny.”

 

That short circuits Alex’s brain, she’s half smiling with her mouth open, staring at Kara.

 

“I forgot what I was saying.” Alex says.

 

“You were telling me that Cat has a thing for me. And you were wrong.”

 

“Right. Kara, everyone has a thing for you.”

 

Kara laughs, “Right. Sure, Alex. Everyone totally wants a piece of this.”

 

She gestures down her body. A tentacle twitches.

 

Alex joins her in laughing.

 

“I mean it! You’re on everyone’s ‘I’d Be Down if She Asked’ list… except J’onn’s.”

 

“I should hope so! Ewww. J’onn’s like family.” Kara wrinkles her nose.

 

“He really is.” Alex sighs.

 

Kara brushes her knuckles against Alex’s face, “You’re so cute. Following him around like a little duck.”

 

“I do not.”

 

“You do too! It’s like Simon Says! He puts his hands on his hips and you mirror it. It’s adorable.”

 

Alex is grumbling and Kara pulls her closer.

 

“I’m a secret agent trained in the art of stealth and murder.” Alex says.

 

“That doesn’t mean you can’t be cute.” Kara purses her lips for a kiss.

 

Alex pecks her mouth, still grumbling. She smiles. One kiss builds into another, two three, then they’re panting against each other.

 

“So you have an hour until you have to be at work? Sex or breakfast?” Alex says.

 

“I don’t see why we can’t have both.” Kara says, pulling Alex into her lap.

 

“I never thought I’d see the day where you picked me over food.” Alex says, rolling her neck to the side to make room for Kara’s teeth.

 

“We can stop by Noonan’s on the way.” Kara says.

 

&&

 

“I hate this place. Why do we always come here?” Alex groans.

 

Kara’s standing there holding the door to Noonan’s open. She’s got a sleeveless sundress on and her hair’s in a braid. Alex has a brief and welcome thought about using it as a handle as she pushes Kara over onto the nearest flat surface.

 

Alex is limping and it’s noticeable. Kara, on the other hand, shed the Kryptonite bracelet and is once again walking on sunshine.

 

“Because Cat will actually eat what they serve here, and it’s close to my work?” Kara says.

 

“Their cinnamon buns are super stale.”

 

“That is sacrilege, Alex, you take that back!” Kara says with a gasp.

 

The guy at the bar recognizes them, oh god, she’s a regular.

 

“Wow, you look fantastic today.” He says to Alex.

 

She looks like she just got hit by a truck. Repeatedly, in multiple positions. And that’s when Kara is without powers.

 

Kara chats with the guy behind the counter, getting Cat’s order along with their own. Then she’s linking arms with Alex and leading her across the street to CatCo.

 

“Doesn’t she have a child? Why is she working on a Sunday?”

 

“I think he’s having a visit with his dad this weekend. Cat’s been in a bad mood about it all week.” Kara says, pressing her key lanyard against the door to open the building. Alex hails the elevator, cautious of Kara’s over burdened arms.

 

“She should pay you better.” Alex says, nursing her cappuccino. 

 

“The DEO should pay you better.” Kara points out.

 

“Yeah, but the benefits are fantastic. Full medical dental.”

 

“Well, in two months I will qualify for stocks, then I’ll bump up in earnings, and you and I can take a vacation.”

 

Alex smiles at that. It’s weird, having it not be weird. They left the house and she expected the bubble to pop. For the ugly reality come seeping in. She has taken her sister as a lover. Yet, her mother didn’t magically manifest outside the front door to start screaming. There are no torches and pitchforks.

 

Years worth of pining and repression have not prepared her for this. This… comfortable contentment. Dare she say it, joy?

 

“I love you, Kara.”

 

“Mm, and I love you, Alex. So much.”

 

The elevator opens and they see a few employees milling about.

 

“Do my ears deceive me? Could that be my assistant? On time for once?” Cat calls.

 

“I am going to fight her.”

 

“Alex, down. Now take your panini and I’ll see you in an hour.”

 

Kara leans forward for a kiss.

 

“There are people here, Kara.” Alex’s eyes dart around.

 

“So? They don’t know us.”

 

“Your boss does.” Alex says.

 

Kara pulls back and smiles tightly, “See you in an hour.”

 

Alex slouches. She could have handled that better. Should-have-saids and should-have-dones bounce around her brain as she makes her way down to the office Kara’s coworkers commandeered

 

&&

 

“Here’s your food, Ms. Grant.”

 

“Too late for that, I suppose I’ll keep it around so I don’t have to forage for dinner later. Have a seat, Kiera.”

 

Kara’s been working on her poker face, but is still very bad at hiding her worry and surprise.

 

“Is there something wrong?”

 

Then she notices the box in front of her. Cat opens it and Kara’s eyebrows jump.

 

Inside the box are cupcakes, specifically, a dozen cupcakes with icing flowers on top.

 

“Kiera, I wanted to congratulate you on finally having someone take bolt cutters to that chastity belt of yours.”

 

Kara flounders, flapping her hands then adjusting her glasses.

 

“Ms. Grant, I have no idea why this came up or why you had thought that I was being chaste. I have had sex before.” She laughs shallowly, “Because I definitely have done the sex before last night.”

 

“Please, Kiera, I looked Amanda Bynes in the eyes when she told me she was okay. I interview liars better than you for before breakfast.”

 

“I hope Amanda’s okay.” Kara says quietly.

 

“That is not the point. Though, I agree. The point is that you, like these cupcakes, have blossomed. I saw a spark of it during your brief psychotic break--”

 

“What psychotic--”

 

“Don’t interrupt me, Kiera. Now, I’m offering you a once in a lifetime opportunity. A cupcake from Cat Grant is one thing, but a victory dance is another.”

 

Kara blinks at her. Is this some kind of YouTube prank? She lowers her glasses and glances through the building, looking for some guy with bad hair and a million bracelets. Nothing.

 

“No, you are not being ‘Punk’d’. Ugh, no one says that anymore. I just made myself look old.” Cat sighs.

 

She reaches for a remote on her desk and presses the play button.

 

Kara wonders if she’s having the Kryptonian equivalent of a stroke. Katrina and the Waves iconic opening begins playing. Cat gets up, takes her shoes off and holds out a hand to Kara.

 

“Come on, Kiera, ‘YOLO’ as the kids say.”

 

Stroke or not, Cat’s right, this is a one in a lifetime opportunity. So, yeah, she’s gonna dance to Walking on Sunshine with Cat Grant.

 

Alex’s words about Cat having a thing for Kara come to mind. Thing or not, Cat’s a good dancer and a fun person to be around in her rare good moods. She leads Kara in a twist that would put Pulp Fiction to shame. 

 

Kara notices, but ignores, at least three of her coworkers with their phones out recording this and she expects to see it on the private Facebook. Totally worth it.

 

The song fades out and Kara migrates toward the cupcakes.

 

Cat offers them up with a wink, “So who is the lucky Sir or Madame?”

 

“A lady never tells.” Kara says, shoving an entire cupcake in her mouth.

 

Cat’s pulse jumps.

 

Oh, wow, Alex was right.

 

Kara’s still humming it as she speed edits. She checks the time, only another ten minutes before Alex starts self-destructing. Kara pauses to bite into her rose cupcake. It’s rare that Ms. Grant will let her near her food, unless she’s delivering, let alone take four cupcakes. Number four is for Alex, of course. No matter how delicious the lily looks.

 

Lilies, the gayest flower, according to Alex. She didn’t think flowers could have a sexual preference other than, ‘pollinated’. Earth is so weird.

 

She cheats on the edits, typing at super speed, because there’s like a five minute window with a margin for error.

 

“Here you are, Ms. Grant. Thank you for everything today.”

 

“Well, if you’re going to be coming in on a Sunday, I might as well give you incentive. And, really, Kiera? Coming in on a Sunday? Grow a backbone.”

 

Kara is stuck standing in shock, she catches the scoff that’s about to escape her mouth when she sees Cat’s expression.

 

“You’re messing with me.” Kara says.

 

“Think of it as a little payback.” Cat winks.

 

Kara squints in confusion, then her eyes widen.

 

The balcony.

 

Cat can’t know. She and J’onn convinced her. Cat’s probably thinking about the elevator. That’s it. It has to be.

 

That storm cloud around Alex has grown and has the early rumbles of thunder. Kara puts the cupcake in front of Alex’s vision and watches her pupils grow.

 

“Hey, ready to go?”

 

Alex looks up, mouth open a little and thinking of something to say. Kara leans over the desk to kiss her.

 

Alex’s lips are stiffer than last time. Kara pulls back a little to whisper.

 

“Wanna break in this desk?”

 

Alex exhales slowly and her dark gaze meets Kara’s before darting down her body.

 

“This is where you work.” Alex says.

 

“Mmhm.” Kara pulls away, smiling when Alex chases her mouth.

 

“Not very professional.” Alex says.

 

“Oh definitely.” Kara says.

 

Alex grabs Kara by the bicep and leads her around the other end of the desk, pinning her to it.

 

“Kara.” Alex mouths against Kara’s neck.

 

“Alex.” Kara moans.

 

“I know that you’re trying to distract me.” Alex pulls away, eyes still dark, but mouth firm.

 

Kara blinks a few times, cooling down.

 

“It was working though?” Kara says.

 

“We’re gonna have to talk about this. We need to work on so many things. Like, I was building a Power Point presentation for tackling my long buried control issues and resentment toward you and now I need to include us--us fucking in topics we go over!”

 

Kara lets her arms fall to the side and crosses her legs, “What’s there to talk about? We work together, Alex. It’s good. It’s really good.” She smiles a little.

 

Alex nods grudgingly.

 

“And yeah, some people might have a problem with us dating because we’re foster siblings. But, Alex, being your sister was never my intention.” 

 

Kara reaches out to brush a hair away from Alex’s face. She leans into the touch.

 

Her eyes get a faraway look, “I never wanted a sister.” Alex says.

 

“I can be your sister if you want, or I can be something else.” Kara says.

 

Alex is so close, but like with everything else, she’s terrified of reaching out and taking what she wants. Her breathing comes in fast puffs.

 

“Everything is changing. You’ve only been Supergirl for less than a year and there was Adam, and James, who are all such better matches for you.”

 

Kara snorts, “Okay, Alex, slow down there. You can freak out about things changing and upsetting Eliza, but James and Adam were not better matches for me.”

 

“All I’m saying is that nothing is sure, and our lives are crazy and hectic. Black Mercy, Red Kryptonite, Blue Brainiac. All in like the past month.”

 

“And what do all of those have in common?” Kara says.

 

Alex flounders, “You almost dying comes to mind.”

 

“And were James or Adam out there saving me?” Kara says.

 

“That’s ridiculous, they’re civilians.”

 

Kara reaches for Alex’s hands. Alex rocks back on her heels, but takes them.

 

“You were a civilian. You became a soldier to protect me. Alex, there’s no one I’d rather have at my side, watching my back.”

 

A tear rolls down Alex’s cheek. Her mouth is twitching between sobs and something else. Kara leans forward in concern.

 

“If I say ‘yes’ to this, will you be leaving leeks on my pillow again?” Alex says.

 

Kara laughs too loud at that, “That would require buying vegetables.”

 

Which gets Alex laughing. They fall into each other, leaning with hands held.

 

“Mom thinks we’re gonna get scurvy.” Alex says, sniffing away mucus from her tears.

 

“Hey, pizza is a vegetable.” Kara says.

 

“Don’t leave pizza on my pillow either.” Alex says, very serious.

 

“Hmm, in exchange you must go easy on yourself and remember that we’re doing nothing wrong. Okay?”

 

Kara wriggles her right hand free and strokes Alex’s chin with her thumb.

 

Alex sighs, “I’ll try.”

 

She looks at Kara from under her eyelashes, “That was the weirdest thing about Red Kryptonite you, I understand the rage, and the need for selfishness, but seeing the most gentle person I know suplex J’onn through a building… well it was like Bizarro, only horrific and real.”

 

Kara flinches at that, “Shit, and J’onn is in custody because of me.”

 

She rubs at her face. Alex pulls Kara closer.

 

“It wasn’t your fault. You were in an altered state. No one blames you.”

 

Kara sighs, looking at the sky, “Yeah, well, now J’onn is under the microscope and my plans are usually ‘Step 1. Punch problem’, and I have a feeling that’s not going to free him in this case.”

 

Alex rests her chin on Kara’s rock hard shoulder.

 

“I’ll think of a plan.” She says.

 

“You do the thinking and I’ll do the punching. Perfect team.” Kara smiles.

 

Alex smiles back, “Yeah, what could go wrong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet y'all we're like "oh man, she's gonna drag it out and make us wait for the sexy chapter". Haha, I only teased it because it was like half done.
> 
> Everyone was expecting angst here and I was like, 'whoops, here I am disappointing everyone with fluffy smut, oh well, better go grab the feels bat and take a few swings'.
> 
> Finally, we have the answer to 'what is up with Kara's junk?'. Disappointed? Go write your own sin about Kara with different kinds of alien genitals. Let this by my legacy. 
> 
> Noonan's is one of those sets they have to reuse, but I hate it. It's like, accurate how they go the same place for food, but the same place for breakfast cinnamon buns and a romantic night out? I CAN SUSPEND MY DISBELIEF FOR A LOT, BUT NOT FOR THAT.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTBhKboufF4 This is the dance Kara and Cat are doing to 'Walking on Sunshine' they sync up pretty well, I had a giggle watching.
> 
> I hope Amanda Bynes is okay.
> 
> I have had the weirdest fucking week.

**Author's Note:**

> I say canon compliant, but the lack of a timeline in the show leaves this a chance of being Jossed. I'm assuming Jeremiah's disappearance happened only a year or two after Kara arrived and that she reached Earth in 2001. 
> 
> EDIT: D'oh, this should be set in 2005. Oh well, #IDidItForLilo&Stitch
> 
> My favourite part of this chapter is hunting down popular movies in 2002 for them to go and see. I knew I wanted a fic to include Lilo & Stitch because of the appropriate parallels, and this worked out nicely. Also, you just know that Alex was that, 'I love gory movies and never get scared' edgelord.


End file.
